Polos opuestos
by Catuu
Summary: CAP 11 UP! .:FredxHermione:. Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero poner esto en practica es dificil ¿como dos personas tan distintas se llevarian bien?...El destino les mostrara las respuestas .:Plis Reviews:.
1. El malentendido

Polos opuestos

Capitulo 01 El Malentendido

El joven la abrazó fuertemente y ella le sonrió dulcemente intentando mirar directamente a los ojos del joven, quien habitaba la mirada inconcientemente, luego de unos segundos él la beso en los labios, ningún sentimiento despertó en su interior, nada nuevo, todo como siempre, todo fácil. La muchacha se aferró más al cuerpo del joven y suavemente apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

-Te amo-Susurró con voz calmada mientras sonreía, el joven la alejó de él suavemente y cuando ya casi diez centímetros los separaban él extendió su mano y tomo el mentón de la joven dulcemente.

-Tenemos que terminar- Dijo mientras veía como algunas lágrimas se resbalaban de los ojos de la joven

-¿Por qué?-Sollozó la muchacha mientras él con su pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos

-Dijiste que me amabas, yo no te amo…-Suspiró-No te quiero lastimar

-Pe…pero, eso puede cambiar, yo, tu llegaras a quererme como yo a ti, es solo cosa de…

-No insistas- Con calma deslizó la mano que tenia sobre el rostro de la joven y la guardó en su bolsillo- Nos vemos- Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce mientras se retiraba sin sentir absolutamente nada, ni tristeza, ni remordimiento, nada, ella, su novia por casi dos meses, no le causaba ninguna emoción.

-Hasta que volviste- Le sonrió una figura igual a él, estaba sentado en una cama dentro de una habitación no muy espaciosa

-George, Lee- El muchacho se dirigió a los dos jóvenes que estaban en la habitación- Por fin lo hice-Sonrió complacido de si

-Vaya, te haz demorado más de la cuenta, saliste de aquí para juntarte con ella hace casi dos horas-Se quejó el muchacho de piel oscura que estaba sentado en el suelo

-Ya sabes como son las chicas Lee, de seguro lo entretuvo con su palabrería cursi- George le sonrió a su hermano y le tiro una lata de gaseosa que acababa de sacar de un pequeño frigobar escondido bajo la cama

-No, no creo que Fred se entretenga en palabras-Lee rió señalando la parte superior del labio de Fred- Tienes lápiz labial, no estabas hablando-Fred comenzó a reír

-No importa por qué me demore tanto, el punto es que por fin terminé con ella- Con alivio en su voz se dejó caer sobre una de las camas

-Nadie diría que acabas de terminar con tu novia de tres meses ¿Estás seguro que no quieres helado de chocolate y revistas de moda para pasar la perdida?-Dijo en tono burlón George mientras Lee reía por lo bajo

-No molestes, sabes que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, detesto eso

-¿Qué cosa?-El moreno sacó una de las latas de refresco del frigobar- ¿Que nunca sientas nada por tus novias?

-Ni por mis amigos-Dijo maliciosamente Fred mirando a Lee

-Muy gracioso-Bufó Lee

-Es broma, tu sabes que no podemos vivir sin ti- Fred comenzó a reírse

-Si fueras chica saldría contigo- George también empezó a reír mientras Lee los miraba con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Podemos terminar de hablar de lo imprescindible que soy?...Se que soy alguien irremplazable, pero ya les dije que con que me lo recuerden una vez por semana los mantendré en mi club de fans- Fred, George y Lee comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente en su cuarto.

-Ya, enserio, realmente creo que las chicas del colegio me mueve un pelo ¿es que no hay ninguna interesante?

-Claro que si las hay, Katie Bell, por ejemplo

-Si, seria genial si tan solo no tuviera novio, y si tan solo ese novio no fueras tu- Fred le tiro un cojín a George en el rostro

-Ya encontraras a alguien, nunca se te a hecho difícil conseguir novia

-Es que soy la persona más carismática de Hogwarts, Lee-Fred dibujó una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro

-Oye Fred, olvide comentartelo, pero Prefecta Greanger confisco la mitad de nuestros productos- George miro hacia una mesa que contenía una caja a medio llenar- Insiste con que no es correcto probar los productos con los chicos de primer año.

-Esas ocurrencias insensatas…al menos no los denunciará, eso dijo

-Vaya, necesitamos esos productos, les falta perfeccionamiento- Fred se levantó de su cama-Iré a hablar con ella, a esos chicos les pagamos, no estamos haciendo nada malo

-Esperamos que no mueras en batalla- Dijeron George y Lee mientras se despedían de Fred con un gesto militar

Fred apenas salio de su habitación y entró en la sala común encontró a Hermione, estaba sentada en un diván junto a la ventana, revisaba sus apuntes de las clases con expresión de concentración.

-Hermione, hola-Dijo fingiendo que era una casualidad el encontrarla allí.

-Hola Fred, justo quería hablar contigo-Hermione tachó una frase en su pergamino- Ya hablé con George, pero tu no estabas, resulta que nuevamente me enteré que están probando sus productos en alumnos de primero

-Si, lo sé, justamente quería hablarte de eso, yo…

-Por favor déjame terminar, en un inicio lo pasé por alto, pero soy prefecta y tengo que hacer "ciertas cosas", y entre esas se incluye ayudar a los alumnos de primero- La muchacha le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Fred y continuo- Por lo mismo tuve que confiscar los productos, lo siento, pero es mi deber

-Hermione, necesito que me devuelvas esos sortilegios

-No puedo, ya te lo dije, es mi deber- Hermione bufó y miró hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron hablando- Y como tu hermano no hace nada, me ví en la obligación de hacerlo yo

-Entiendo todo eso, el estupido de Percy es mi hermano ¿recuerdas?, se cada discurso sobre reglas que se haya inventado en el universo

-Entonces no me pidas que les devuelva sus artículos

-Por favor, son muy importantes para mí y George…necesitamos mejorarlos, son nuestro futuro

-No permitiré que los mejoren si eso implica que sigan usando a los alumnos de primero

-Les pagamos

-Eso no les da derecho, entiendo que sea importante para ustedes, pero no puedo devolvérselos, lo siento- Hermione se paró del sillón, cogió los pergaminos y se retiró

-Te estas volviendo igual que Percy-Bufó mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación

Hermione caminó hacia donde Harry y Ron tenían una entretenida charla, soltó sus pergaminos fuertemente sobre la mesa que tenían ellos enfrente.

-¡Ron! Tu me deberías apoyar en lo que respecta a tus hermanos, me haces quedar como la mala de la película ¡También eres un prefecto!

-Lo se Hermione, es solo que….son mis hermanos-Dijo el muchacho evitando la mirada de la furiosa muchacha

-Si solo yo los regaño no se lo tomaran enserio, y seguirán ¡tienes que decirles algo!

-Pero Hermione, ¿Qué daño causan?... ninguno de primero a salido dañado

- Hasta ahora, esos productos no están aprobados por el ministerio, podrían ser peligrosos-Hermione miró implorante a Harry-Por favor, dile que entre en razón y hable con sus hermanos-Harry hizo un gesto que Hermione interpreto como "esto es asunto de ustedes"

-Esta bien, la próxima vez que estén probando esos productos en alumnos de primero, les hablaré ¿feliz?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a sus amigos

-Oye Harry, ¿ya sabes cuando harás la próxima reunión del ED?-Preguntó Hermione en voz baja

-No, aun no lo sé, Umbridge esta dejándonos muchos deberes, ya casi no tenemos tiempo- Hermione comenzó a divagar para sus adentros

-Creo que la próxima semana tenemos un tiempo….¿el jueves?

-Si, no tenemos entrenamiento ese día- Dijo Harry no muy convencido

-Bueno, yo voy a mi dormitorio, nos vemos luego- Hermione les sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía no la dejó en paz hasta que entró en su cuarto, ya dentro de la habitación, dejó sus pergaminos en una pequeña mesita y se tiró encima de su cama, dos camas más estaban vacías junto a la de ella, luego de unos minutos de silencioso descanso Hermione tomó algo de debajo de su catre, un pesado cofre color marrón, ella agitó su varita y el grueso candado que protegía dicho cofre se abrió delicadamente- ¿Qué tan importantes pueden ser estas cosas?-Hermione sacó de allí dentro uno de los productos incautados de Fred y George, junto a los demás productos había una pequeña pelota que le confisco a un niño de segundo por usarla en el pasillo y una serie de objetos que no estaban "en norma", con un pesado suspiro dejó caer el cofre al piso, de pronto unos pasos se sintieron en sus cercanías- ¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo alarmada mientras miraba para todos lados, los pasos parecían salir de debajo de otro catre, pero nada se veía, Hermione volteó a ver el cofre, dentro de él todo se revolvía solo- ¿Fred?¿George? Se que son ustedes, solo están sacando sus sortilegios- Hermione movió su mano en el aire intentando palpar al culpable, luego de varios intentos su mano se aferro a lo que parecía una invisible muñeca- Deja eso allí- Dijo mientras apretaba sus dedos contra la piel del intruso

-¡Auch!-Un quejido se escuchó junto a Hermione

-¡_Desaimus incantatem_!-Hermione agitó su varita y al instante apareció Fred, agarrado de una muñeca por Hermione y con el otro brazo agarrando sortilegios-¡Deja esas cosas en el cofre!- Fred se zafó de la mano de Hermione.

-Guardas las cosas que incautas como si fueran trofeos o algo-Dijo mirando el atiborrado baúl

-No es así, es solo que la profesora McGonagall me pidió que lo hiciera, según ella ya no tienen espacio para mas "juguetitos"

-Como sea, solo me llevare un par de estos, y otros pocos de estos y…-Fred recogía pequeños grupitos de objetos los guardaba en los bolsillos de su túnica

-No te llevaras nada, no puedes robarte las cosas del cuarto de…

-Yo no se lo diré a nadie, tu tampoco…es como si no hubiera pasado-Decía el joven mientras seguía llenando sus bolsillos con turrones sangra narices y todo tipo de surtidos salta clases

-Deja eso ya-Hermione comenzó a arrebatarle de las manos los objetos al joven pelirrojo- Sé que no me tomas enserio por que soy menor, y encima soy amiga de tu hermano y me conoces…pero también soy prefecta, al menos tienes que respetar eso-Bufó la muchacha guardando nuevamente las cosas en su pequeño cofre

-¿Siempre eres tan….?

-¿Estricta? ¿Disciplinada?

-No… ¿Aburrida?-

-Yo no soy aburrida-Terció la muchacha sentándose de mala gana en la cama y dejando de quitarle de las manos los artículos a Fred

-No, claro…eres como una fiesta andante- Rió Fred sin dejar de guardar los artículos en los bolsillos

-¡Puedes ya parar de hacer eso!-Hermione miraba de mala manera los bolsillos abarrotados de Fred, él bajó las manos y se acomodó lo que ya tenia en los bolsillos-Tal vez no tengamos la misma definición de entretención, pero eso no significa que yo sea aburrida

-Puede ser, como sea, vine a buscar esto –Dijo señalando sus bolsillos- No a hablar de cómo te iría de comediante

-Ya te lo dije, no te los llevaras, están confiscados- Hermione alcanzó el brazo de Fred y lo detuvo antes de que se fuera de la habitación- _Accio Sortilegios _–Con un simple movimiento de varita los sortilegios que Fred tenia en el bolsillo (y también los que habían en el cofre) cayeron en las manos de Hermione- Voy a guardar esto donde se debe- La muchacha dejó todo nuevamente dentro del cofre y le cerró el candado

- _Alohomora _–Fred movió la varita pero nada pasó

- Es una cerradura mágica, no la podrás abrir- Sonrió maliciosamente la chica al ver la impotencia en los ojos de Fred- Ahora si deseas te puedes ir

-No me voy sin lo que es mío- Fred se lanzó hacia el cofre e intento forcejear el candado con sus propias manos

-¡Detente ya!-Hermione le tomó las manos a Fred, ambos quedaron uno frente al otro, a corta distancia y mirándose fijamente, Fred sólo pensaba en una manera de llevarse el cofre entero, ya en su habitación podría intentar abrirlo, mientras Hermione solo pensaba en la manera de echarlo lo más pronto posible de allí

-Hola Hermy-Dijeron enérgicamente Lavender y Parvati al momento que entraban al cuarto, luego miraron mejor la habitación y vieron a Fred, que no solamente estaba en una habitación de los dormitorios femeninos, sino que estaba a solas con Hermione y tomados de las manos a pocos centímetros

-Lo…lo siento, no sabia que estabas ocupada Hermione…-Dijo algo ruborizada Lavender mientras sacaba a Parvati de la habitación.

-No, espera- Hermione soltó las manos de Fred y salió tras las chicas- Esperen, no es lo que creen, yo no…

-Tranquila Hermione, no tienes que explicarnos nada, nosotras entendemos bien-Dijo con una risita tonta Parvati

-Aunque no lo hubiera imaginado de ti…trayendo a un chico a los cuartos- Sonrió suspicazmente Lavender

-No, se equivocan, yo no lo traje…están interpretando todo mal- Se excusó nerviosamente la chica

-Ya no nos digas nada, será un secreto- Le sonrió Parvati

-Aunque me extraña que sea Fred, son tan distintos…digo, eres prefecta y él, bueno, no es un amante de las reglas que digamos- Lavender miró a Hermione unos segundos y luego agregó- Pero no me meteré en tus asuntos personales, aunque sabes que si deseas contarnos cualquier cosa….

-No, se equivocan, en verdad, yo no salgo con Fred, todo pasó por unos estúpidos sortilegios- Pero por más que Hermione intentase explicarles qué había pasado, Lavender y Parvati se negaban a escuchar, y aunque le prometieron discreción, al día siguiente toda la escuela comentaba que Fred Weasley estaba en la habitación de Hermione Greanger.

**CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-**

**N/A: Primero que nada, perdón por el capitulo extremadamente corto.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo mi segundo fic HermionexFred, dedicado especialmente a todas las lectoras de mi antiguo fic n0n! Es un placer que lean lo que escribo y que les guste ( Viva el HermionexFred!).**

**Tambié****n un saludo gigante a mis nuevas lectoras (que espero que haya …), ojala disfruten del fic y se enamoren de la pareja que hacen Fred y Herms.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! **


	2. El poder de un rumor

Polos opuestos

Capitulo 02 El poder de un rumor

Al día siguiente Fred se despertó temprano por la mañana, cuando aun no salía el sol y tanto Lee como George dormían placidamente. Levanto descuidadamente su túnica del suelo y comenzó a vestirse, luego tomo el pequeño cofre que el día anterior logro sacar de la habitación de Hermione mientras ella hablaba con Lavender y Parvati, lo puso sobre sus rodillas y sujetando la varita frente al candado comenzó a pensar alguna forma de abrir ese baúl.

-No sirve _Alohomora_, seguramente ningún hechizo por el estilo funcione- Fred movió la varita pero no articulo palabra- Solo es una alumna de quinto, cualquier hechizo que a ella le enseñaron, también lo se yo, solo debo pensar…- El chico comenzó a pensar, pero por mas que lo intento solo pudo quedarse una hora frente a una pequeña caja de madera

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-Dijo una voz adormilada cerca de Fred

-Buenos días George- Saludo el pelirrojo sin quitarle la vista al baúl

-¿Siguen con lo del cofre?- Lee estaba despertándose cuando vio a Fred sosteniendo el cofre- Ayer intentamos de todo, no se abre

-Luego seguimos con la caja esa, si no nos levantamos llegamos tarde

-Díganlo por ustedes, yo estoy listo- Sonrió Fred, George y Lee comenzaron a levantarse y segundos después ya estaban bajando.

Al entrar a la sala común muchos alumnos se voltearon a ver a los pelirrojos, unos cuantos de su mismo año se fueron hacia Fred y George y les palmearon la espalda.

-No se cual de ustedes fue, pero todo el colegio anda comentando que estaban en las piezas de las chicas, excelente- Dijo un alumno robusto que palmeaba a George con entusiasmo, Fred y George se miraron y aunque no entendían por que la noticia impactaba a los alumnos decidieron tomar esa atención que tanto les gustaba.

-Bien, ya hemos estado en el bosque prohibido…creímos que los dormitorios de las chicas no eran tan peligrosos- Dijo George desatando algunas carcajadas

-Bueno, no es para tanto ¿o es que acaso ustedes nunca han ido?- Sonrió Fred burlonamente a los alumnos que les rodeaban

-Ahora vamos a comer, nos vemos leales admiradores- George y Fred se despidieron con un ademán seguidos por Lee, cuando ya estaban fuera de la sala común comenzaron hablar mas cómodamente.

-No entiendo por que hacen tanto escándalo- Comento Lee mientras bajaban las escaleras

-Yo tampoco, pero da igual, ya se les pasara

-Además, no es como si nos molestara la atención- Rió George, a los pocos segundos ya estaban en el gran comedor...

En el gran comedor Harry y Ron hablaban apaciblemente cuando llego Hermione

-Hola muchachos-Saludo con una sonrisa un poco fingida

-¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto Harry al notar el mal aspecto de su amiga

-Bueno, si…es toda esa estupidez que comenzaron a decir Parvati y Lavender de mi

-¿Lo de Fred? ¿Ese rumor? ¿Por qué es solo un rumor verdad?

-Si Ron, es solo un estupido rumor, y ahora todo el colegio lo cree

-Creí que no te importaba lo que decía la gente

-Por supuesto que no Harry, bueno, no cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas

-Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?- Dijo Ron mientras comía un pan con mermelada

-Que esto llegue a oídos de algún profesor, de McGonagall... saben que esta prohibido que los chicos entren en los dormitorios de las chicas, es contra las reglas

-¿Y?-Harry parecía no entender muy bien el punto de su amiga

-Bueno, creerán que es mi culpa, y me castigaran….o podrían pedirme que deje de ser prefecta- Dijo en tono angustioso la muchacha mientras llenaba su vaso con algo de jugo- Además ahora esta Umbridge en el colegio, ella seria feliz tan solo con tener motivos para expulsar a alguien.

-Dumbledore no dejaría que te sacaran de aquí

-Lo se, pero…-Hermione miro de discretamente la mano de Harry en la que una cicatriz escribía "No debo decir mentiras"

-No te preocupes, no te pasara a ti- Dijo Harry tomando su mano y sonriéndole a su amiga- Seguirás siendo prefecta y todo va a estar bien

-Igualmente me preocupa que McGonagall me castigue, no hice nada malo, todo fue culpa de Fred –Bufo la chica

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Significa que de verdad estaba en tu cuarto?- Ron miro nerviosamente a Hermione

-Si, pero no es por lo que todos dicen-Aclaro la joven- Vino a buscar las cosas que les requise, ya sabes, esos productos de ellos salta clases que insisten probar en alumnos de primero que yo les he dicho que…

-Al grano por favor…-Dijo Ron

-Bueno, el punto es que me siguió a mi cuarto, seguramente uso un hechizo momentáneo de invisibilidad- Hermione comenzó a meditar en cual fue realmente el hechizo empelado cuando noto que sus amigos esperaban el resto del relato- y cuando ya estaba adentro intento llevarse las cosas, y yo lo detuve y en eso entraron Lavender y Parvati que lo confundieron todo.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, luego estarán hablando de otra cosa, créeme- Harry recordaba a la perfección todas las veces que los alumnos hablaban de el a sus espaldas.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Suspiro Hermione aliviada- Por cierto ¿ya programaste la reunión del ED?

-No, creí que tu lo arias- Se disculpo el moreno

-Esta bien, era el jueves ¿verdad?-Harry asintió con la cabeza, luego de eso el desayuno continuo completamente normal, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se acerco hacia donde estaban Harry y sus amigos

-Señorita Greanger ¿Podría venir un segundo?- Hermione miro sorprendida a la profesora

-"por favor que no sea por lo de Fred, que no me quite el cargo de prefecta, por favor"-Pensaba para si mientras se paraba detrás de la profesora McGonagall, caminaron a lo largo de la mesa de Griffyndor hasta el lugar donde estaban Fred y George a los cuales les hizo el mismo pedido que Hermione.

-Disculpe profesora, pero si es por lo que creo, George no tiene nada que ver- Dijo calmadamente Fred

-Esta bien, sígame usted- Y mientras la profesora se iba seguida por sus dos alumnos Fred le dijo a George en susurros

-Ahora toca pociones, si íbamos los dos no podríamos sacar el extracto de dragón que necesitamos-George asintió con la cabeza, y mientras la mesa de Griffyndor les gritaba "viva la feliz pareja" o cosas por el estilo, también algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf se voltearon interesados en saber cual era la nueva novedad.

Cuando salieron del salón Fred se limito a saludar con la mano a su público, mientras que Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha y completamente colorada.

-Bien, vamos a mi despacho, por favor- Indico la mujer con su rígido tono de voz mientras los dos jóvenes la seguían, cuando por fin llegaron al despacho la profesora McGonagall tomo asiento tras su escritorio y les hizo un ademán con la mano para que ellos hicieran lo mismo con las dos sillas que había frente a el.

-Profesora, todo esto es un malentendido- Dijo nerviosamente la muchacha mientras se sentaba

-¿Significa que el señor Weasley no estaba ayer en su dormitorio?- La profesora miro a Hermione por debajo de sus anteojos

-No bueno, esos es verdad pero…

-El colegio no se opone a las relaciones entre los estudiantes, pero se les pide que respeten la división de los dormitorios

-Usted lo esta entendiendo todo mal, yo y Fred no tenemos ninguna relación

-Entonces ¿me quiere explicar que hacia usted en el dormitorio de la señorita Greanger?-Dijo mirando mordazmente a Fred

-Yo solo fui a buscar algo que ella me pidió prestado- Mintió Fred

-De ser así ¿Por qué no le pidió a la señorita Greanger que se lo fuera a buscar? ¿Era necesario subir al dormitorio?

-No en realidad no…

-Y usted, como prefecta sabe que es una violación a las normas, me sorprende que haya accedido a que el señor Weasley entrase en su dormitorio

-Yo no accedí, ni siquiera sabia que el estaba allí, uso un hechizo para hacerse invisible-Rezongo la castaña, quien no entendía por que Fred mentía

-¿Y me podría explicar por que hizo eso?- Dijo mirando a Hermione

-Quería…-Pero antes que Hermione pudiera continuar Fred la tomo del brazo y le dijo en el oído

-por favor no les digas la verdad, conozco bien los castigos de este colegio, y por lo general no me importan, pero según el reglamente no solo entre en la habitación de una chica, si no que falte a la autoridad de un prefecto y robe, y si hay algo que no soporta la profesora McGonagall es un ladrón, si se lo dices es posible que me expulse- Fred realmente nunca había tenido problema con los castigos, pero necesitaba ese tiempo en Hogwarts, además, si lo expulsaban solo seria a él, y no podía dejar a George

-Esta bien- Le susurro Hermione

-Disculpen, creo que estoy hablando con ustedes- La voz de la profesora McGonagall lucia un poco enfadada para esos momentos – Usted me estaba contando el motivo por el cual Fred fue a su dormitorio sin su consentimiento

-Bueno…lo hizo por que no quería que yo viera lo que dejo estaba en mi cuarto

-¿Cómo? Si el se lo presto, usted sabia perfectamente lo que era

-No, no es así, por que…-Hermione hizo trabajar su cabeza lo más que pudo, pero en ese momento no tenía ideas

-Porque yo le preste un libro que tenia dentro una carta-Dijo Fred mintiendo excelentemente, no se detectaba en el un rastro de mentira

-¿Una carta? ¿Qué tipo de carta?

-Creo que usted entiende a que carta me refiero, un libro que un chico le presta una chica, luego no quiere que ella la lea…-La profesora McGonagall miro a Fred intuyendo que no decía la verdad, pero el muchacho parecía seguro- Luego me arrepentí de dársela y la fui a buscar, si hubiera sabido que seria tan problemático…

-Pero ustedes me dijeron que no había ninguna relación- Inquirio la profesora un tanto enfadada por el raro giro que había tomado la situación

-No la tenemos- Dijo convencida Hermione

-…aun- Sonrió Fred complacido por su excusa, y por lo desconcertada de la cara de la profesora

-¿Están ustedes diciéndome la verdad?

-Completamente

-Esta bien, por ahora lo dejare pasar, igualmente los dos tendrán que asistir a dos castigos después de clase, uno el lunes y otro el miércoles ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- Exclamaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-Por dios, miren la hora- La profesora miro un reloj en su pared- Ya están llegando tarde a sus clases, pueden marcharse- Fred y Hermione salieron del cuarto lentamente, ya fuera de la habitación Hermione sintió que un gran peso se le había salido de encima

-Gracias por no delatarme-Sonrió Fred- No se que hubiera echo si me expulsan, un año entero con Mamá recordándome que soy un vago es peor que cualquier castigo- Rió el muchacho

-¿Por qué le dijiste que me habías escrito una carta de amor?-Pregunto la joven, pero sin darse cuenta una chica de Huffelpuf que pasaba por allí escucho esa parte de la conversación

-No lo se, se me ocurrió en el momento, funciono, eso es lo importante- Fred se fue a su clase mientras Hermione se iba a su vez a la suya.

La semana paso y los alumnos de Hogwarts seguían rumoreando sobre el supuesto romance que existía entre Fred y Hermione, Hermione intentaba ignorarlos pero empezaba a fastidiarla que todos hablaran de ella, y sobre todo tratándose de algo tan superficial, inclusive Fred que disfrutaba de la atención comenzaba a aburrirse, así pasaron los días y el jueves llego antes de lo esperado.

A la hora programada todos los estudiantes del ED estaban en la sala multiproposito, Harry estaba en el centro de la sala hablándoles en voz alta para que todos escuchasen.

-La ultima reunión practicamos los hechizos escudo, la verdad nos fue muy bien, esta vez también los practicaremos pero en grupos mas grandes, se reunirán en grupos-Un murmullo se extendió por la sala, Harry entendió que si ellos organizaban sus grupos perderían tiempo importante-Los grupos se formaran de esta forma, los que sus nombres empiecen con A, B, C y D estarán en un grupo, los nombres que empiecen con E, F, G y H formaran otro grupo y así sucesivamente ¿entienden?- Los estudiantes comenzaron a formar sus grupos, Harry espero a que todos los grupos estuvieran formados y volvió a hablar- Ya que tienen los grupos formados aremos lo siguiente, cada grupo formara un circulo, y dos de ustedes se pondrán en el centro de este- Todos comenzaron a formar los círculos como Harry había ordenado- Los que están formando el circulo le lancen hechizos ofensivos a los del centro, los del centro deben usar hechizos escudos ¿Entienden?...Bien, esto les ayudara a poder reaccionar hacia un ataque que venga en cualquier dirección, si no están atentos los hechizos los votaran de espalda, así que esfuércense- Todos comenzaron a practicar apenas Harry termino de explicar.

Hermione se había acercado a su grupo que estaba constituido por Haddy Winkens, una alumna de Huffelpuf, Frank Marty, un alumno de Ravenclaw, Fred, George y Ginny Weasley.

-Comenzamos nosotras en el centro ¿esta bien?-Pregunto amablemente Ginny a su amiga, Hermione se ubico en su lugar junto a Ginny, las varitas estaban en posiciones y los demás estaban dispuestos a atacar.

-Hey Weasley ¿Te da miedo golpear a tu novia?-Dijo ácidamente Frank mirando a Fred y a George (no los podía distinguir), la sala completa se volteo para ver lo que pasaba

-No es mi novia-Dijo Fred sin darle importancia mientras preparaba ala varita para atacar

-Pero si yo te escuche, ese día en que McGonagall los saco del desayuno, dijiste que le escribiste una carta de amor- Un silencio se produjo en la sala, Hermione apretó los dientes, realmente se estaba cansando de escuchar tantas estupideces sobre ella.

-Concentrémonos en el ejercicio- Dijo George secamente mientras también preparaba la varita

-¿Es que no quieres que se enteren de que la amas? ¿Tienes miedo Weasley?

-Cállate Frank y lanza el estupido hechizo-Bufo Ginny, Frank frunció el ceño y sin dar aviso le lanzo un hechizo a Ginny, ella uso el encantamiento escudo de manera estupenda, y el hechizo le reboto a Frank en el rostro- Deberías preocuparte menos de los chismes del colegio y mas de aprender a usar la varita- Rió Ginny, a Fred y a George se les dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del tipo "esa es mi hermana" mientras Frank se paraba aturdido del piso

-¿Podemos empezar ya con el entrenamiento?- Tercio Hermione algo molesta

-Esta bien, a la de tres….uno….dos,..tres- Los hechizos iban y los encantamientos escudos los devolvían, la clase prosiguió de manera normal sin inconvenientes.

Esa misma tarde, Hermione regresaba de astrología, entro a la sala común de Griffyndor y se sentó en el primer sillón vació, estaba algo cansada, cerro los ojos unos segundos y luego se paro para ir a su habitación, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la escalera se topo con Fred y George que nuevamente probaban sus productos en alumnos de primero.

-¡Fred! ¡George!- Grito mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia donde estaban los muchachos- No pueden probar los productos en alumnos- Arranco de las manos de los alumnos de primero unos turrones de aspecto extraño

-Ya relájate, no les pasara nada- Sonrió George

-Además, ya los probamos nosotros, solo necesitamos saber si tiene el mismo efecto en todas las edades-Aclaro Fred

- Fred eres un…-Hermione se mordió el labio, sentía una rabia inmensa- Todo lo que esta pasando ahora es tu culpa, si la gente esta hablando de mi ahora es por culpa de esos entupidos productos- Hermione recordaba a la perfección que el inicio de todos sus problemas se debía a que Fred fue a su habitación a buscar los que ella había guardado- No me importa que hablen de mi, pero creí que dejarías de hacer esto- La muchacha sentía una tristeza sin precedentes, la habían castigado, habían estado hablando de ella y todo por culpa de Fred- Te ayude a que no te expulsaran, le mentí a McGonagall para salvar tu pellejo- Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cristalizarse- No me queje de que estuvieran hablando de mi, de que inclusive me castigaran, por que creí que dejarías de probar tus entupidos productos

-No se de adonde sacaste esa idea, yo nunca te dije que…

-Me lo debías

-Lamento que lo ayas entendido así, pero nunca te dije que dejaría de hacerlo

-Pues bien, entonces tendré que actuar de acuerdo a mi cargo

-¿Nos denunciaras?

-Si, es exactamente lo que pretendo hacer

-Esta bien, si eso te hace sentir bien- Dijo de mal humor Fred, odiaba que le reclamaran favores, que les hicieran escenas en público y ver llorar a una mujer, así que creyó que si le daba en el gusto a Hermione ella no lloraría

-¿Crees que eso es todo? ¿No entiendes nada?, realmente no la pase bien esta semana, creí que tendrías eso en cuenta, eres un asco

-Espera un momento- Fred sentía un extraño ardor en la cabeza, comenzaba a enojarse y dejaba de importarle si Hermione lloraba o no- Entiendo que lo del castigo sea mi culpa, pero lo que han hablado todos no es mi asunto, no es mi culpa que la gente sean tan imbecil como para creer que me fijaría en alguien como tu

-¿A si?

-por favor, hay que ser imbecil para creer que alguna vez miraría a una ratona de biblioteca, prefecta y amante de las reglas- Bufo Fred- Ni que estuviera loco me fijaría en alguien como tu- Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho, un fugaz recuerdo brillo en su mente.

-Es Wingardium levio-sa, no levio-sá –Se burlaba un pelirrojo- No es por nada que no tiene amigos.

Ese momento en el primer año en el colegio broto en la mente de Hermione, y sintió el mismo dolor vació que esa vez, la misma sensación de rechazo, la misma tristeza. apretó junto a su pecho los libros que llevaba y subió a su cuarto rápidamente para que nadie viera las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Ella estaba…-Dijo George suavemente mirando hacia la escalera por donde subió Hermione

-Lo se, estaba llorando, gran cosa- Fred sentía un nudo en la garganta inexplicable, no sabia por que, pero sabia que le había echo daño a Hermione, y eso lo dejaba intranquilo.

**CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.**

**N/A: Bueno, este cap es algo mas largo, espero que haya sido de su agrado n0n!**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el primer cap, espero que lo sigan leyendo y les vaya gustando como va la historia.**

**Sorry por las faltas de ortografia que hay.**

**Plis dejen reviews!**


	3. El recuerdo de Hermione

Polos opuestos

Capitulo 03 El recuerdo de Hermione

Hermione estaba aferrada a su almohada, las lagrimas que brotaban por sus ojos eran absorbidas por el acolchado cojín, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, no quería que nadie supiera que un comentario de alguien tan estupido como Fred le había afectado, pero nuevamente las palabras del joven aparecieron en su cabeza "por favor, hay que ser imbecil para creer que alguna vez miraría a una ratona de biblioteca, prefecta y amante de las reglas" una punzada en el pecho la golpeo" Ni que estuviera loco me fijaría en alguien como tu" ¿y si todos pensaban así?, y si realmente ella aun no lograba simpatizar bien con las personas de su edad… estaban Ron, Ginny, Neville y Harry, ella sabia que ellos eran incondicionales a ello, pero aun sentía siento dolor al pensar que no era una persona que simpatizara con los demás.

_-Pero mira, si es la rarita- Señalo un niño de pelo castaño con cara flacucha, otros niños de __más o menos diez años se voltearon a ver a la muchacha que acababa de entrar al patio_

_-Oye ¿Cómo están tus amigos libros? ¿te han dicho algo?_

_-Claro que si, si son los __únicos que les hablan a la loquita-Se rió una niña de pelo ondulado rubio, la muchacha a la que señalaron tenia los ojos vidriosos pero no lloraba_

_-Oye loquita ¿de nuevo vas a comenzar a llorar?-La muchacha contenía las lagrimas apretando fuertemente dos libros contra su chaleco_

_-Talvez nuevamente nos quiera hacer creer que ella es especial ¿Qué hisiste ahora loca? ¿De nuevo tu vestido cambio de color solo?- Se mofo una niña robusta de aspecto agresivo_

_-Pero…si es verdad, cuando me lo regalaron estaba tan feliz que…cambio de color, yo no miento-Se defendió por primera vez la muchacha a la que los niños miraban- Es verdad, no entiendo como paso pero…_

_-¿Quieres que te creamos eso? _

_-Si es verdad cambia el color de mi vestido, hazlo- La misma niña robusta se puso frente a ella_

_-Yo…yo no puedo hacerlo, no se como…_

_-Eres una mentirosa_

_-Mentirosa, mentirosa, eres una mentirosa. Estas loca y eres fea, eres una mentirosa- Comenzaron a cantar todos los niños, la muchacha soltó sus lagrimas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se aferro fuertemente a sus libros y cerro los ojos, al abrirlos estaba en su cómodo cuarto en su casa. Miro atolondradamente a todos lados, pero no se asusto, algo en eso le parecía normal, bajo despacio las escaleras buscando a su madre._

_-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy segura de que hoy te enviamos al colegio- Dijo con tono dulce una mujer que estaba en el descanso de las escaleras, la niña corrió a abrazarla y comenzó a llorar.- ¿Te estaban molestando de nuevo esos niños?- La pequeña asintió con la cabeza aun llorando_

_-¿Tu me crees?- Pregunto tímidamente mientras miraba a su mamá fijamente- ¿No crees que estoy loca?¿o que soy mentirosa?- La madre negó y le acaricio la cabeza a su hija._

_-Con tu padre te creemos, no sabemos por que…estamos confundidos, pero te creemos, eres una niña inteligente y se que sabes distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción.- La beso calidamente en la frente- Solo eres especial_

_-No me gusta ser especial, no tengo amigos- Gruño la niña con la cara embarrada en lagrimas_

_-Llegara el momento en que encuentres a personas que te entiendan- La mujer le limpio la cara con un paño que guardaba en su bolsillo- Que sean tan especiales como tu- Hermione negó con la cabeza_

_-Ellos creen que soy rara, no especial_

_-Es por que no saben, tú sabes que eres distinta y que a veces te pasan cosas que no controlas_

_-¿Por qué me pasan mamá?_

_-No lo se, pero estoy segura que algún día lo sabremos, eres la muchachita mas lista del mundo, tu lo averiguaras- Hermione le sonrió a su madre y la abrazo, las únicas personas que la entendían eran sus padres, ella no tenia hermanos y los niños no la querían por que creían que estaba loca, por que decían que inventaba cosas, por esa razón ella se encerraba en sus libros, le gustaba leer y aprender, creía que talvez algún__ día encontraría algo que le explicara lo que le pasaba a ella._

_Esa misma noche era su cumpleaños numero once, sus padres le habían comprado un delicioso pastel y golosinas con las que estaban celebrando, cuando Hermione se disponía a soplar las velas alguien toco a su puerta._

_-Yo abriré- Dijo el padre de Hermione, a los minutos volvió acompañado de una mujer_

_-Buenas tardes, y feliz cumpleaños querida- Dijo sonriéndole afablemente a la niña junto al pastel- Lamento venir sin aviso, pero tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles._

_Desde ese día la vida de Hermione cambio, esa mujer era la profesora de Estudios Muggles de un colegio llamado Hogwarts, le explico a la muchacha que ella era una bruja, y que por eso era distinta a todos los demás niños, que habían mas brujas y magos jóvenes con los que podría compartir, y que todo lo que necesitaba para aprender a usar correctamente su magia estaba en Hogwarts, ese fue uno de los días mas felices de la vida de Hermione, emocionada por que conocería gente como ella compro todos los libros sobre Hogwarts, sobre la magia y sobre ese mundo, era todo tan fascinante, y quería aprenderlo todo._

_Por fin tendría amigos, conociera gente como ella, se sentiría parte de un lugar, era sin duda un momento de inmensa felicidad._

Hermione despertó de su ensimismamiento, en ese momento todos esos recuerdos de su infancia se veían tan frescos, se sentía igual que en la escuela, se sentía rara, sentía que nunca la mirarían como a una mas, siempre seria distinta, y esa sensación la agobiaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Sonó una voz tras la puerta

-Adelante- Contesto Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Ginny Weasley atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se sentó junto a Hermione- No hagas caso a lo que te dijo Fred, es un idiota- Hermione le sonrió falsamente

-Sinceramente…¿Crees que soy una sabihonda, una ratona de biblioteca? ¿Alguien aburrida?

-Eres alguien inteligente que le gusta aprender, eso es bueno, es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti, no lo veas como un defecto

-Significa que si lo soy- Dijo con tono angustioso

-No, no en ese sentido, además no eres aburrida ni nada, lo que pasa es que Fred y George tienen una visión de entretención algo distante a la de los demás, - Ginny le sonrió- De verdad, no hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice, ni siquiera te conoce

-En eso tienes razón, nunca hemos intercambiado mas de dos palabras-El rostro de Hermione comenzó a iluminarse lentamente

-Espera un momento ¿Te molesta no gustarle Fred? –Dijo con tono pícaro la pelirroja

-Claro que no, no se trata de eso

-Pues que lastima, yo estoy segura que si el te conociera mas vería todas las cosas buenas, y terminaría amándote

-¿Estas bromeando? Somos completamente distintos, como el agua y el aceite, además…no me interesa gustarle a tu hermano

-¿A cual hermano?-sonrió Ginny mientras Hermione teñía sus mejillas de color rosa

-A Fred, por supuesto

-¿Significa que te interesa gustarle a otro de mis hermanos?-La sonrisa picara de Ginny comenzaba a asustar a Hermione, mas que por las preguntas por las respuestas que ella no sabia dar

-No, no me interesa-Dijo evasiva la muchacha

-Bueno, yo creo que deberías demostrarle a Fred quien eres

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, a que se arrepienta lo que te dijo… Habla con el, conversa, Ron antes también creía que eras una ratona de biblioteca, y ahora es de tus mejores amigos ¿Por qué Fred seria distinto?

-podría ser…-Lo que decía Ginny tenia sentido, Fred no la conocía realmente, y si el se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado seria suficiente consuelo para Hermione

-además, talvez tu también descubras cosas de Fred….quien sabe-Ginny sonrió misteriosamente y Hermione sintió que algo estaba planeando.

-¿Te han dicho que estas igual de loca que el resto de tus hermanos?-rió la muchacha a su amiga.

Mientras, en la sala común de Griffyndor Fred se hundía en un sillón con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Fred? ¿Se te aplasto el animo?-rió Lee sentándose en el sillón junto al de Fred

-Vamos, no me digas que es por la escena que te armo Hermione

-Sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres-Dijo escondiendo su cabeza en una almohada, además de que le molestaba ver llorar a una mujer, el sentimiento de culpa le causaba una jaqueca insoportable

-Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, levántate-George movió a Fred quien se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos

-Me duele la cabeza, sabes que no soporto las discusiones

-Salvo las con mamá-rió George moviendo mas a Fred

-Es que esas son deportivas, no son discusiones propiamente tal- rió Fred

-Apúrense, apúrense, tenemos que ver bien como entrar al bosque prohibido ahora que Hagrid no esta-Susurro Lee para que los otros alumnos que estaban en la sala común- Necesitamos una planta, y si nos demoramos en conseguirla Hagrid volverá

-Lee tiene razón, necesitamos esas plantas ¡levántate Fred!-George le tiro un libro a su hermano

-Bueno, en vista que me lo han pedido de tan buena manera ¿Cómo me podría negar?-rió mientras se levantaba, los tres muchachos se fueron al bosque prohibido a buscar una planta que hesitaban para probar un prototipo de bomba fétida de gas.

Entraron en la penumbra del bosque, a pesar de ser de día la luz se disperso, caminaron unos veinte minutos hasta que encontraron una maleza con varios tipos de planta, y para su pesar, solo sabían la maleza de la que provenía la flor que necesitaban, pero no sabían que flor era la que debían coger.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Lee mirando confundido los distintos tipos de flores- Son todas muy parecidas

-Si, además…si nos llevamos la equivocada, quizás cuando podamos volver a venir sin problemas como hoy… hay que buscar un libro en la biblioteca o algo que nos ayude

-Iré yo, Lee no es muy bueno buscando libros, y si vas tu George, de seguro te encuentras con Kattie Bell y te quedas allí hablando-Los tres rieron mientras Fred abandonaba el bosque, luego de diez minutos estaba en la biblioteca hojeando un libro a toda prisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz tras él- Casi nunca vienes- Fred se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione tras el, en sus ojos aun se veía algo de tristeza, aunque no habían rastro de las lagrimas de la joven.

-Vine a buscar algo…- El muchacho desvió la mirada, no podía ver los ojos de una chica con tal nivel de tristeza- Hermione

-¿Dime?-Le sonrió ella como si nada hubiese pasado

-Solo quería decirte que lo siento, lamento lo que dije- Trago saliva- No me gusta que me digan que tengo que hacer, o cuando…me enfade y no medí mis palabras

-No dijiste nada que no fuese cierto, no te preocupes

-Estabas llorando- Fred miro fijamente a Hermione

-Si… no se que me paso, lo siento- Ella desvió la vista, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, hace poco había pasado esto y ella aun se sentía triste- Supongo que me afecto un poco lo que dijiste… eso de que nunca te fijarías en mi- Fred miro confundido a la chica- Digo…me refiero a que sentí como si fuese así con todo los muchachos- Dijo algo ruborizada al ver que Fred había malentendido sus palabras- …Eso de la sabihonda, de la ratona de biblioteca, creo que pensé que…-De pronto se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando, apenas lo conocía, no podía de pronto decirle como se sentía, seria algo raro

-¿Pensaste que por ser así ningún chico te vería?-Dijo sorprendido el muchacho, era verdad que el personalmente no sentía atracción por ella, pero sabia que algunos de sus compañeros la encontraban una muchacha muy linda, no tanto por el físico, si no por que mostraba una madurez que casi ninguna chica de Hogwarts tenia

-Bueno…algo así- Dijo ruborizada mirando hacia el suelo

-No te preocupes por eso, se de buena fuente que a algunos chicos le gustas- Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, agradecía las palabras de Fred por que en cierta medida la hacían sentir muy bien- Aunque sinceramente…eso no quita que es una estupidez lo que andan diciendo

-Eso lo se, es que….somos tan distintos- Fred miro unos instantes a Hermione ¿Cómo podan creer que al le gustaría alguien tan distinta a él?, en cualquier casi ¿Qué le veían los otros chicos?, Fred comenzó a contemplarla, era mas que cierto que habían chicas mucho mas bellas que ella, tenían el pelo mas sedoso, un mejor cuerpo, Fred siguió mirándola discretamente, buscando eso que encantaba a algunos muchachos, luego llego a los ojos, quedo completamente paralizado, no eran distintos a otros, no eran mas grandes o de colores mas vivos, pero tenían algo, una mezcla de sentimientos tan maravillosa como desconocida.

-¿Te pasa algo Fred?- Hermione miro extrañada al chico que la miraba fijamente

-Er…yo…perdón- Dijo girando bruscamente y tomando los libros, un leve matiz rosa se dibujo en sus mejillas- Tengo que irme- Se paro y se fue de la biblioteca con tres libros en los brazos, avergonzado de si mismo por el estado de ausencia en el que había caído solo con mirar los ojos de la joven- Soy un estupido

-Eso no te lo niego- Dijo alguien junto a él

-Paso una hora, y no llegabas- Dijo Lee enfadado

-¿George?¿Lee? Creí que estaban en el bosque

-Lo estábamos, antes de darnos cuenta que había una solución tan simple que paso inadvertida-Dijo George sonriendo

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto Fred sin entender

-Sacamos dos de cada flor, luego investigaremos cual es la que nos sirve- Dijo con simpleza Lee

Esa noche cuando Lee ya había caído rendido en su cama Fred y George comenzaron a conversar como lo hacían cada noche desde que tenían memoria.

-Oye Fred

-¿Dime?

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en la biblioteca?-Fred dio un respingo al recordar lo embrujado que se había sentido al mirar los ojos de Hermione

-Es que me disculpe con Hermione, y me distraje un poco

-¿Te distrajiste pidiendo disculpas?- George no entendía muy bien, su hermano no era la clase de personas que se extendiera mucho en una disculpa, ya que su orgullo se hería un poquito

-Bueno, no distraerme como distracción…mas bien, se me pasó la hora-George arqueo la ceja sin creerle mucho

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?-Fred sintió como si un gusano le bajase por la garganta, no podía mentirle a su hermano

-No, no realmente…si le pedí disculpas, es solo que en un momento perdí la noción del tiempo

-¿y cuando fue?

-Cuando la mire a los ojos-Dijo en un susurro inaudible

-¿Qué? No te oí

-Cuando le mire los ojos-Dijo esta vez con claridad-Fue bochornoso, nunca me había pasado

-Es curioso…-George miro por la ventana con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué cosa es curiosa George?

-Las vueltas del destino hermano

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Fred

-Hace algunos días dijiste que te gustaría conocer a una chica distinta…bueno, quizás..

-¿Me intentas decir que a mi em gusta?...no, no, estas totalmente equivocado, yo no me refería a eso cuando dije distinta…no hay forma de que a mi me guste

-Yo no dije que te gusta- Respondió serenamente

-Si lo dijiste…

-Intente decir que talvez, si las cosas se dan…pueda pasar-Fred quedo pensativo unos segundos, y la extraña sensación que le dio cuando miro a Hermione a los ojos le volvió al estomago

-Talvez…

**CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A: Aquí teneis el tercer capitulo, en mi opinión es el mejor hasta ahora xD pero esa es solo mi opinión…**

**Espero que a ustedes también le aya gustado, gracias por leer el fic y darle una oportunidad a esta pareja tan poco común.**

**Dejen reviews plis!**


	4. La enfermeria

Polos Opuestos

Capitulo 04; La enfermería

Hermione despertó esa mañana sin muchos ánimos de nada, a pesar de recibir las disculpas de Fred la sensación que le causaron sus palabras aun tenían eco dentro de ellas, era obvio que lo que el le dijo era verdad, que ella era una ratona de biblioteca y una sabihonda, a veces le molestaba pensar ella misma eso sobre su persona. Luego recordó la pequeña conversación con Ginny.

-Talvez deba hacerle caso…podría intentar conocer a Fred, después de todo no pierdo nada- Pensó en voz alta mientras se peinaba sin mucho esfuerzo su melena.

-¿Dijiste algo Hermione?-Pregunto Lavender que acababa de despertarse

-No, nada…solo hablaba conmigo misma- Sonrió la joven

-Pero si es muy temprano- Lavender miro el pequeño reloj que tenia en su velador- ¿Siempre madrugas los sábados?

-A veces…-Hermione se disculpo con una sonrisa y se fue de la habitación, como aun faltaba para el desayuno decidió salir a dar una vuelta al jardín, las mañanas eran realmente agradables en ese basto prado, el jardín de Hogwarts era una de las cosas mas hermosas que ella jamás nunca había visto, cerca de donde ella se sentó un manzano levantaba sus raíces y dejaba que sus grandes ramas le hicieran sombra a la muchacha,

-Que agradable- Susurro al sentir la suave brisa mañanera en su piel, de pronto comenzó a escuchar unas voces no muy lejos de allí

-¡Que desastre!- Grito una voz de forma alterada, Hermione se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenían las voces

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto una segunda voz sin obviar las risas de una tercera persona- ¿De que te ríes Lee? ¡Pásenme ya el espejo!

-No se que pudo salir mal, estoy seguro que habíamos arreglado el exceso de saliva de dragón- Dijo pensativo el primero

-¡Pásenme el espejo!

-Créeme Fred, no quieres verte- Rió aun mas fuerte Lee- Estas horrible- Hermione pudo ver por fin a Fred, George y Lee en el otro extremo del jardín, se acerco lentamente a la escena, Lee y uno de los muchachos estaban mirando hacia su dirección, y otro (no sabia si era Fred o George) le daba la espalda.

-¿George? ¿Fred? ¿Lee?- Los interpelados se volvieron hacia ella, en ese momento Hermione no pudo contener un grito ahogado-¡¿Qué rayos te paso?!- Le pregunto horrorizada a uno de los pelirrojos, su rostro tenia tintes moráceos en toda su extensión, parecían moretones mal formes y de colores extrañamente vivos.

-Shh- La hizo callar el otro pelirrojo- Fred esta bien, es solo un efecto secundario de algo que probamos

-¿Efectos secundarios? Parece como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal- Bufo la muchacha al entender que ese era un efecto de algún nuevo sortilegio que preparaban

-Mira, siempre probamos los productos primeros en nosotros y bueno, no salio bien esta vez-Se excuso Fred, los manchones se movían de forma horrenda alrededor de su boca mientras hablaba- Pero me gustaría saber exactamente que tan poco bien salio- Dijo inquisitivo a Lee quien ahogo su risa y le paso un espejo, Fred miro el reflejo y vio su manchado rostro- Esto pinta mal- Dijo mientras se tocaba los manchones, el roce frió de sus dedos le causaban cierto dolor en los sectores moráceos- No creo que podamos sacarlos para el desayuno, nos regañaran seguro.

-¿Me quieren explicar que pasa?- Hermione sacaba a relucir nuevamente que como prefecta ella tenia cierta autoridad que los obligaba a responder a sus preguntas.

-Estábamos probando unos chocolates que producen gases- George observo el rostro de "¿De que sirve eso?" de Hermione y se adelanto a contestar-Solo como broma, ya sabes para fastidiar a otros

-¿Y porque no lo probaron en su cuarto?

-La ultima vez George comenzó a escupir fuego y la habitación casi se incinera- Rió Lee al que seguro le parecía de lo mas cómico ese recuerdo, Fred y George lo reprocharon con la mirada, de seguro había hablado mucho.

-Son unos verdaderos idiotas- Bufo la joven

-Al menos no los hemos probado en alumnos de primero- Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Fred, los manchones parecían deformar cada signo de expresión

-Eso no se los discuto- Hermione se sentó en sus rodillas quedando a la altura de Fred quien estaba sentado ya en el suelo- Hubiera sido una tragedia si les hubieran dado esas cosas a lo alumnos- La muchacha observo las heridas de Fred, si lo hubieran probado en otros la expulsión no se las habría quitado nadie- ¿Te duelen?

-Por favor, soy mas fuerte que unas simples manchas feas- Fred inflo el pecho en señal de grandeza.

-No se ven nada bien- Los dedos de la joven se deslizaron suave sobre el rostro de Fred, lo hacia con cuidado intentando no dañarle, cada vez que sus dedos tocaban esas horrendas manchas la expresión de Fred se acercaba un poco mas al dolor- Debes ir a enfermería

-¡Ni de broma!- Fred se paro de un salto- Si voy seguro que me castigan y ya tengo suficientes castigos como para dos años

-Tienes que ir- Hermione se volvió furiosa a George y Lee- ¡Ustedes tienen que llevarlo! Es lo que corresponde…se puede hacer daño

-Fred ya dijo que no quiere- Tercio George- Le llevaremos la comida al cuarto y rogaremos porque el lunes ya este bien

-¿Es que son entupidos? Ni siquiera saben lo que tiene, puede ser peligroso

-Ya relájate- Suspiro Fred agotado

-¡No! ¡No pienso relajarme y tampoco pienso dejarte aquí con la cara desfigurada esperando a que te sanes por tus propios medios!- Las mejillas de Hermione comenzaban a ponerse rosáceas producto de la ira, no era capaz de comprender como podían ser tan cabezas duras y idiotas-¡Vas a ir a la enfermería y es una orden! ¡Soy la prefecta y aunque sea por una vez tienes que hacerme caso!

-¡Tu no me darás ninguna orden!-Grito Fred, resentido del dolor que los manchones le provocaban cuando hablaba

-¡Soy la prefecta!

-A mi eso no me importa, no iré a la enfermería

-Si serás idiota- Hermione suspiro, era obvio que ninguno de ellos iba a ceder, no es que a ella le debería importar mucho lo que le pasaba a Fred, pero era su deber hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto en ese momento era que Fred se hiciese ver, debía sanar esas heridas. Ella debía pensar en la forma de hacerlo sanar, ellos no cederían, entonces a ella le correspondía encontrar la solución- Acompáñame- Dijo tajante

-Te dije que no iré a la enfermería

-No iremos allí, vamos a la sala multipropósito

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron al unísono Fred, George y Lee

-Lo que dije, e leído un poco de heridas mágicas…creo que con los implementos necesarios podré aminorar los daños

-¿Quieres que me deje sanar por alguien sin experiencia?

-Tu y George prueban esa basura sin importarles las consecuencias…dudo que el echo de que yo intente curarte suponga un desafió

-No iré

-Es eso o tener que vértelas con McGonagall, no pienso dejar que tengas esas horribles heridas, sin contar que nadie nos asegura que no sean contagiosas- Hermione miro furiosa a los gemelos- Realmente no tengo ningún interés especial por que los expulsen, y estoy agradecida que no hayan probado esto en alumnos

-Te hemos dicho que los probamos primero nosotros- Dijo George pero Hermione lo ignoro olímpicamente

-De verdad no quiero delatarlos, no ahora y no por esto, pero no dejare que no te hagas ver esas horribles heridas

-Esta bien- Dijo a regañadientes Fred, los cuatro alumnos caminaros asta llegar a esa pared que tan bien conocían, pasaron tres veces y frente a ellos se abrió una pequeña habitación con unas camillas y todos los adminículos de una enfermería bien abastecida.

-Muy bien, no se si quieres sentarte o recostarte…tengo que pensar bien en lo que are-Dijo de forma seria Hermione, George y Lee miraban en silencio.

-Ustedes- Dijo Fred- No es necesario que se queden, necesitamos que vean lo que salio mal en ese chocolate, no tienen porque perder el tiempo.

-Tienes razón- George y Lee desaparecieron por la puerta. De pronto Fred se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña habitación secreta solo albergaba a dos personas, él y Hermione, también recordó de forma fugaz esa sensación embelesadora que los ojos de la joven le hiciera sentir en la biblioteca.

-O por dios, estas rojo- Hermione se acerco a toda prisa a Fred y le toco la frente-¿Tienes fiebre?

-No es eso- Fred movió bruscamente la frente alejándola del contacto de la muchacha- Es solo que estoy molesto de perder mi sabado de esta forma

-Esto a sido culpa tuya, y deberías estar agradecido no molesto- Hermione puso unos paños mojados sobre el rostro del joven

-¿Qué es esto? Huele a linaza- Fred arrugo la nariz ante el repulsivo aroma

-Es aceite de tripa de ogro, e leído que sirven para curar cualquier herida superficial- Fred asintió.

-¿Por qué estabas tan temprano en el jardín?- Pregunto de forma repentina el muchacho, el silencio siempre le había parecido de lo mas incomodo

-Siempre madrugo los sábados, me gusta la tranquilidad que se respira- Fred asintió sin nada mas que agregar, luego la miro bien, llevaba puesto un jersey color caqui y unos jeans, no suficiente con que no fuera de lo mas atractiva no tenia ningún don especial en cuanto a la moda, parecía una estupidez que su hermano hubiese sugerido que ella podría llegar a gustarle. Las manos de Hermione movían los paños cada cierto tiempo, luego de dos horas se los retiro y con una toalla humedecida en agua le limpio el rostro- Ya no están- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Si, todos los manchones han desaparecido- Sonrió, luego comenzó a tocar suavemente las mejillas del joven

-¡Ey!¿Que haces?- Hermione salto ante la impresión de la reacción del joven

-Solo reviso que hallan cicatrizado también por dentro- Dijo ruborizada, ella había entendido lo que el había leído en su acto- No pretendía molestarte.

-No es nada- Bufo, estar solo con ella le parecía realmente molesto, en el transcurso de esas dos horas se había esforzado por no mirar esos ojos que cada segundo le resultaban mas cautivantes, le molestaba quedar atónito cada vez que la veía a la cara, no era una reacción típica de él, realmente le enojaba que esa ratona de biblioteca, sabihonda y amante de las reglas tuviera esos ojos que en cosas de segundos lo dejaban K.O, era una estupidez.

-también cicatrizaron por dentro- Dijo ella tocando nuevamente su mejilla, le miro el rostro, la diferencia de hace algunas horas era abismante, los manchones lo deformaban ciertas partes del rostro, realmente se veía horrible- Detesto admitirlo, pero tienes un lindo rostro- Sonrió, no parecía un comentario dañino y realmente lo creía, además lo encontraba educado considerando el estado de adefesio del que acababa de salir, para ella era un simple cumplido, una forma de hacerle caso a Ginny y intentar conocer a Fred.

-Claro que lo tengo- Dijo sobresaltándose de repente- Ya no es necesario que revises, estoy bien- Fred sujeto la muñeca de Hermione y la separo de su rostro

-Podrías darme las gracias- Gruño la chica ante la extraña reacción de Fred, no parecía alegre ante el comentario, ella esperaba que el se auto alabara, esperaba un tono burlón y simple, pero la voz de Fred se acercaba mas a la rabia

-Gracias-Dijo entre dientes mirándole a los ojos, gran error. De pronto se vio sumergido en la placentera sensación que esos ojos cafés le producían, el tacto de su mano con la muñeca de él comenzaba a quemarlo, pero de una forma extraña y distinta, parecía como si suaves lenguas de fuego se posaran en él, un escalofrió lo recorrió entero.

-¿Fred?-La muchacha no entendía nada de eso, de pronto los ojos del joven se habían ablandado y había disminuido la fuerza con que aferraba a su muñeca.

-¿Qué me estas haciendo?- Dijo casi inconciente de sus palabras

-No se de que hablas…solo te e curado, es lo que te dije que aria – la confusión de la muchacha iba en aumento, no entendía que estaba pasando ni porque.

-Solo dime que le as echado algo a esos trapos que me hacen perder la razón, dime que estoy bajo un encantamiento…solo dime eso

-¿De que hablas? Los trapos solo tenían la saliva…no produce efectos secundarios- Hermione entonces sintió algo de temor- ¡O Dios! ¿Te sientes mal?....talvez hise algo mal…dime que te duele- Pidió ella creyendo que su trabajo de enfermera le había dejado una inexplicable secuela a Fred

-No es eso…

-¿Fred?- De pronto todo el cuerpo de la joven se vio atraído por la fuerza de Fred, quedo envuelta entre sus brazos de una forma tan rápida que pareció irreal.

-Esto es tú culpa y no debería estar pasando- Al menos en algo coincidian ellos dos, eso no debería estar pasando.

CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/A:Bueno, quiero partir pidiendole disculpas a todos por la tardanza de esta actualizacion, no les mentire, no lo deje por el colegio, ni los deberes ni nada….simplemente me dio pereze continuar, y me siento arrepentida._

_Gracias a quienes empezaron a leerlo y hoy a pesar del tiempo vuelven a retomar esta historia, y a quienes hace poco la leyeron y me dieron los animos de continuarla._

_Les prometo que ya no abdicare, la continuare asta el final y sin faltas, esperando que cada capitulo sea mas de su agrado, mil disculpas._

_Sigan disfrutando de la historia y si gustan dejen un review…eso seria agradable! (Disculpen todas las faltas de ortografia)_


	5. Quiero ser tu amiga

Polos Opuestos

Capitulo 05: Quiero ser tu amiga

Hermione se quedo helada aferrada fuertemente por Fred, su mente se nublo intentando encontrar alguna explicación a todo eso, nada tenia sentido, el arrebato de Fred no solo había sido sorpresivo si no además la dejaba en una confusión sin precedentes.

-Fred- Logro decir de forma pausada y suave, de alguna manera el fuerte abrazo le cortaba un poco el aire, la voz de la joven despertó a Fred del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba, la separo bruscamente y esquivo su mirada hasta que estuvo seguro de que podría hablar.

-Lo siento- Su vista comenzó a subir hasta llegar al rostro de Hermione, la confusión estaba plasmada en cada milímetro de su cara- Yo… supongo que el olor de esos trapos me a mareado…de seguro fue eso

-Si…seguramente- La chica se paro presurosa de la cama y comenzó a mirar la habitación con nerviosismo- No e leído mucho de eso…pero seguro que estar expuesto a un olor tan corrosivo de forma tan patente seguro te deja algo aturdido- Algo parecido a una sonrisa broto por su rostro, mas sin embargo sus ojos no reflejaban la sonrisa si no una extraña turbación. Fred se paro con brusquedad de la cama y salio de la habitación sin decir palabra, todo eso lo había puesto de un humor de los mil demonios, caminaba con brusquedad por los pasillos intentando encontrar un lugar a donde ir solo, por primera vez no le apetecía ver a George, Fred era incapaz de mentirle y no tenia ningún animo de revivir el bochornoso episodio que acababa de protagonizar

_-Si seré un imbecil- _Pensó para si mientras caminaba_- Todo esto es mas descabellado que la idea que Percy se haga un tatuaje en una noche de borrachera… es una locura- _Bufo_- No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta ni siquiera un poco… ¿Cómo me podría gustar? Es una sabihonda, una persona que su idea de entretención es hacer los deberes ¡Pff! Esa clase de personas no van conmigo- _Fred comenzaba a sentirse estupido por responder a acusaciones que él mismo se hacia_- Si seré un idiota… ni siquiera pensé y antes de darme cuenta la tenia entre mis brazos…y ahora quizás que es lo que ella cree que yo creo que …¡Agh!- _Resoplo frustrado y se tiro en rincón de un pasillo a meditarlo todo con calma_- Piensa Fred… debió haber sido que te mareaste, eso…eso, solo eso, es verdad-_ La imagen de la muchacha dentro de sus brazos lo estremeció un momento_- Me maree y dije e hice cosas que no pensaba y sentía…eso, eso…vale…vale…es lógico, yo e estado con muchas chicas y jamás me a pasado eso, de seguro es solo un efecto secundario de esa saliva de ogro…seguro que si._-Lugo de tranquilizarse a el mismo por unos segundos y recobrar el poco sentido común que tenia se deicidio a ir a su cuarto, allí Fred seguí revisando lo que había salido mal con el chocolate.

-Hola Fred ¿Cómo estuvo tu enfermera?- Dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo mientras miraba con detención una hoja en la cual aparecían escritos los procedimientos que usaron para elaborar el sortilegio.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Bufo, realmente Fred era una persona bastante alegre, pero cuando se cabreaba el enojo le duraba un buen rato y encima le comenzaban a dar jaquecas

-Estas de mal humor- Sentencio su hermano- ¿Es que acaso fue tan horrible ser atendido por Granger?

-No dije eso, además eso da igual, mi rostro ya esta sano- Dijo señalando su rostro en perfecto estado- Y dime ¿Ya sabes que salio mal esta vez?

-Tengo algunas ideas pero no tenemos los suficientes materiales como para hacerlo de nuevo, tendremos que esperar un tiempo

-Entiendo- Fred se tiro en la cama de forma agotada- ¿George?

-¿Dime?- El pelirrojo bacilo un momento en formular la pregunta, pero luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta que la única persona con la que realmente podía hablar era con George

-¿Qué sientes cuando abrazas a Katie?

-¿Qué?... ¿De que va todo esto Fred?- George alzo una ceja intranquilo- ¿A pasado algo entre Granger y tu?- La mirada de George ispexiono las expresiones de su hermano- Anda ¡Dime!

-Limítate a responde lo que te pregunte

-¡Ni de coña! Vienes y haces preguntas raras y no me cuentas que pasa… sinceramente me siento ofendido- Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de George

-Esta bien, esta bien, si no me quieres contestar entiendo- Fred planto la cabeza en la almohada y intento echar un ojo

-¡Vale, te digo!... cuando estas de mal humor realmente te pones pesado

-Al igual que tu- Fred tomo su almohada y se la arrojo al rostro a su hermano- Pero te lo digo enserio, si no me quieres contestar da igual…ya no importa

-¿Qué?

-Nada… fue una pregunta estupida después de todo- Al terminar de decir eso Fred se quedo fundido en el mas profundo sueño.

Hermione salio de la pequeña sala unos quince minutos después que Fred, se sentía aturdida –como ocurría cada vez que pasaba algo que ella no comprendía del todo- la cabeza repasaba una y otra vez el corto episodio, los hechos eran inconexos y totalmente confusos.

-Talvez realmente le a mareado el olor- Pensó en voz alta mientras salía de la sala- Si ese es el caso tiene un estomago muy débil…el olor no era tan malo- De cierta manera eso era lo único que no le cuadraba del todo, Fred no parecía la clase de chicos que se marean con olores fuertes- Parece la clase de chicos que gustan de provocar olores fuertes… no tiene sentido, inclusive estaba haciendo un chocolate de flatulencias o algo así…- Para Hermione eso no tenia sentido

-Hermione, Hola- Saludo Harry que venia caminando junto a Ron en el pasillo

-Harry, Ron, Hola

-¿Te a pasado algo? No as venido al desayuno- La pregunta de Ron volvió a Hermione a la tierra

-Emm…no, no me a pasado nada, solo estaba haciendo otras cosas y se me ha ido la hora- Lo ultimo que ella necesitaba era que Ron supiera que ella había cubierto a Fred y a George después de todo lo que regaño a Ron por no reprenderlos

-Me alegro…sabia que esa estupida alumna de Ravenclaw solo estaba inventando- Dijo Ron con el alivio dibujado en el rostro

-¿De que hablas?

-Sucede que Ron escucho en el desayuno que una alumna de Ravenclaw le decía a sus amigas que te habían visto con Fred muy temprano en el jardín- Harry hizo una pausa- Y ya sabes, como solo hace poco paso lo de tu cuarto…a la gente le gusta hablar Hermione

-Que muchacha mas chismosa, además lo saco todo de proporciones- Hermione comenzaba a disgustarse, si eso se sabia nunca la dejarían de ligar sentimentalmente a Fred- Además no tenia forma de saber si era Fred o George…y como fuera, estaba con los dos y Lee- Refunfuño- De seguro dijo que había sido una cita o algo así, a la gente le gusta hablar- Luego suspiro y logro calmarse

-¿Eso quiere decir que si estabas en el jardín con Fred?- Hermione carraspeo ofendida y Ron reformulo la pregunta- ¿Eso quiere decir que si estabas en el jardín con Fred, George y Lee?

-Exacto

-Creí que no te agradaban

-No me agradan Harry…fue una coincidencia, no sabia que estarían allí-Ron se quedo mirándola con la vista confundido

-Y bueno, pero según dijo la muchacha eso fue bien entrado la mañana ¿Estuviste con ellos hasta esta hora?- Observo Harry sin ninguna intención de causar discordia, Hermione cavilo un momento su respuesta

-Se podría decir que si… ¿Vamos a almorzar?-Los tres amigos bajaron al gran comedor que ya estaba dispuesto para el almuerzo, ya habían comido y estaban por el postre cuando Ron comento indignado

-¡Yo vi a George y Lee en el desayuno!- Hermione y Harry lo miraron extrañados, la mirada de Ron cambio ligeramente al enfado- ¡No estabas con ellos!- Hermione tardo una fracción de segundo en entender a lo que Ron se refería

-Cierto…ellos se fueron- Comento de forma casual mientras tragaba un trocito de pastel

-¡¿Cómo que se fueron?!

-Bueno Ron…no es que te lo pueda explicar todo pero…no era necesario que se quedaran- En ese momento Hermione no notaba que la vena de la frente de Ron parecía ir en aumento

-¿Pero en que estabas pensando? Si te molesta que hablen de ti no deberías darles de que hablar- Ron frunció el ceño- Te quejas de que todo fue un accidente, que tu y Fred ni se hablan, pero bien que puedes estar con el toda la mañana

-No se de que va todo esto Ron- La muchacha comenzaba a notar el acido tono que su amigo estaba empleando con ella- Realmente no te entiendo, se mas claro- Ron trago saliva y su ceño se frunció tanto que las cejas parecían tocarse

-¡¿Tu y Fred están saliendo en secreto verdad?!- Ron no deseaba realmente gritar esa pregunta, tampoco pararse para gritarla…pero una furia que no podía controlar se apodero de él. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor y algunas de las mesas contiguas clavaron la mirada en ellos en busca de otro buen chisme del cual hablar

-¡Ron!- Hermione se escondió tras un bol lleno de frutas, sus mejillas tenían un color tan sonrosado que paresia como si se hubiese insolado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? Sabes perfectamente que yo no salgo con nadie.- Ron bufo y se fue rápidamente del gran comedor antes de lanzar otra pregunta que fuese desubicada.

-Y…. ¿De verdad están saliendo?-Pregunto Harry con cierta curiosidad

-¿Tu también Harry?- Hermione se tapo el rostro con las manos para disimular su vergüenza- Sabes perfectamente que no hay alguien en esta escuela que sea mas distinto a mi que Fred…lo que no entiendo es la reacción de Ron – Harry se limito a seguir mirando su postre.

Hermione creía que cuando encontraron a Fred en su cuarto la habían despedazado en rumores, creía que era imposible que hablaran mas sobre ella…pero estaba equivocada, basto que Ron levantara su voz en el almuerzo como para que todos hablaran en proporciones estratosferitas, realmente al alumnado no le importaba tanto la pareja en si, se alimentaban del echo de que era un secreto…eso daba cabida a miles de suposiciones, entre las mas ridículas se hallaban que Hermione tenia un marido fuera del colegio y él no podía enterarse de sus andanzas. Para rematar todo el chismorreo ese miércoles les correspondía a Fred y Hermione el castigo designado por McGonagall por el incidente de las habitaciones.

-Bueno señorita Granger, señor Weasley –Dijo McGonagall mientras entraba en su despacho, se detuvo frente a su escritorio y le señalo dos sillas frente a ella- Por favor siéntense- Hermione y Fred ocuparon los asientos designados

-Profesora…- Hermione dudo un momento de si debía preguntar, luego de unos segundos se decidió- ¿En que consiste nuestro castigo?

-Me alegra que lo pregunte señorita Granger… ¿Usted tiene alguna sugerencia?- La profesora señalo un grueso grupo de libros que Hermione había traído consigo

-Bueno, creí que talvez nos aria escribir un ensayo y decidí venir preparada- Fred ahogo una pequeña risa

-¿Tiene algo que decir señor Weasley?

-No, nada- El joven intento cambiar su semblante a la seriedad pero no lo consiguió del todo

-Bueno, les alegrara saber que su castigo no consiste en realizar un ensayo- El rostro de Hermione no parecía del todo complacido- La verdad analizando sus faltas parece que todo fue causa de un malentendido y del siempre poco oportuno comportamiento de Weasley- Fred le dedico una sonrisa a la maestra- La verdad solo les pediré que se queden sentados en estas sillas por las siguientes dos horas

-La hora el receso-Mascullo Fred entre dientes

-Exacto- McGonagall se volvió hacia Hermione- Yo por otra parte debo hablar unas cosas con Dumbledore, le pido señorita Granger que usted se encargue de que se cumpla el castigo en mi ausencia

-Puede contar conmigo- sonrió Hermione bastante pagada de si misma.

-¿Ese es nuestro castigo? ¿Estar solos encerrados en su despacho?- Fred parecía gratamente sorprendido, desde que había entrado a Hogwart nunca le había tocado un castigo tan liviano

-Espero que disfruten de su castigo- McGonagall lanzo una ultima mirada a su despacho y luego se fue, en ese momento el silencio reino en la pequeña habitación.

-¿Co…como esta tu rostro?-Pregunto con nerviosismo Hermione intentando acabar con el horrible silencio

-Bien, igual que el de George- Fred rió extrañando dentro de si la risita de George que le hacia falta

-¿Has escuchado lo que se dice últimamente en el colegio?- Dijo entre una risita nerviosa aun incomoda por el silencio

-Si… la verdad me estas costando caro, ayer intente ligar con una alumna de Huffelpuff y me salio con un "Pero si tu tienes novia" –Rió ligeramente, al parecer la broma le pareció mas graciosa a él que a Hermione

-Lo siento, no ha sido mi culpa… Ron saco sus conclusiones y….

-Da igual, si quieres que sea sincero no me molesta que se especulen cosas…lo que en realidad me molesta es…

-Que te vinculen conmigo- Respondió Hermione antes de que Fred pudiera terminar

-También eso me da igual, me molesta que sea por algo tan superficial, eso es todo…de cualquier forma no entiendo como pueden creer esos chismes, ni de broma encuentro algo que tengamos en común- Rió

-Nada en común…-repitió para si la chica- Como si fueras la persona más opuesta a mí que conozco

-Yo y George- Lo corrigió Fred

-No…tú- Hermione lo miro fijamente

-Ni siquiera puedes diferenciarnos, no sabes cual es más distinto

-Solo si mantienen la boca cerrada…no puede distinguirlos

-¿Y cuando hablamos nos distingues?- Hermione asintió- Imposible- Dijo con aires de suficiencia

-Si puedo, cuando tu hablas me miras de una manera extraña, es como si te aburriese tanto escucharme que quedaras en un estado de coma- Hermione rió ante el pequeño comentario que hizo

-¡Yo no ago eso!-Fred volvió el rostro para no mirar a la chica, ¿es que acaso era tan evidente el estado en que esos ojos lo dejaban?

-Talvez no lo notas…soy un poco detallista-El silencio se volvió a extender , Hermione recordó las dos horas en silencio que pasaron en la pequeña enfermería, parecía una ironía del destino que nuevamente fueran dos horas, esta ocasión era un poco mas incomoda que la anterior puesto que Hermione supuso que Fred no hablaba por que le incomodaban los paños en su cara, era extraño ver a el pelirrojo tanto tiempo en silencio, al parecer ella era en extremo aburrida pues Fred era de esas personas que casi no se callaban. Hace una semana realmente no le hubiese importado su silencio, como no le importo en la enfermería, pero ella sentía la necesidad de entender el extraño comportamiento de Fred en la enfermería, y la única forma de llegar a la respuesta era el mismo Fred.-Es curioso que cada vez que nos encontramos nunca hablamos- Dijo algo nerviosa

-Rarísimo, no entiendo como es que no nos desvelamos contándonos nuestros secretos y recuerdos de la infancia- Fred rió ligeramente pero el humor no llego a Hermione.

-Fred…Quiero ser tu amiga-Hermione miro abiertamente a Fred mientras pensaba sin cesar en encontrar la solución a ese enigma que envolvía a Fred por completo. Fred la miro sin creerlo unos segundos ¿es que acaso ella encontraba esa frase normal?, los amigos se hacían y ya, no es como si uno pudiera pedirlo como se pide un favor.

-¿Me estas hablando enserio?- Hermione se limito a asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle, Fred analizo la frase una y otra vez en su cabeza intentando encontrar sarcasmo o algún dejo de broma, pero no los hallo en absoluto- ¿Por qué tu querrías ser mi amiga?- La pregunta que el joven formulo sonaba radicalmente distinta al ¿Por qué yo querría ser tu amigo? que Hermione esperaba.

-Quiero conocerte

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que hay muchas cosas de ti que parecen un misterio… quiero entenderte

-Como a un proyecto-Bufo Fred por lo bajo, Hermione se limito a encogerse de hombros

-Lo siento…no quería ofenderte

-¿Y tu realmente crees que alguien como tu podría llegar a aguantarme el ritmo? Después de todo soy el enemigo mortal de tus tan amadas normas

-Tampoco me parezco a Harry y Ron…- Dijo de forma severa

-Me irrita que me mires como a un experimento, soporto conejillo de indias, sujeto de laboratorio y proyecto, pero experimento jamás- Una encantadora sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Fred, fue allí cuando Hermione noto que Fred se estaba tomando todo eso de forma distinta que ella, por su parte Hermione encontraba la conversación incomoda y embarazosa, pero Fred parecía entretenido como siempre, ligero de sangre y con esa sonrisa tan típica de él- ¿Y amiguita Granger? ¿Cuál será nuestro primer acto oficial de amistad?

-Yo estoy hablando enserio

-Yo también, pensé que talvez podríamos hacer algo que nos guste a los dos…¡ya se! yo creo un sortilegio y tu lo confiscas. Suena genial ¿Verdad?

-¡No te burles de mi!- Hermione frunció el ceño furiosa

-Y tu no hagas preguntas incomodas sin avisar- Fred alzo una ceja de forma involuntaria, era realmente extraño el efecto que esa joven tenia en sus sensaciones, por lo general ninguna situación le resultaba incomoda

- Solo fue una pregunta, además no le veo lo incomodo

-Claro que es incomodo, ¿vas por allí preguntándole a los chicos si quieren ser tus amigos y mueves tus pestañas y crees que porque tus ojos tienen algo especial te dirán que si de forma inmediat….?- Fred se callo cuando noto que incluso para él lo que había dicho era algo inesperado

-¿Chicos?.... ¿Mis ojos?-

-Chicos….chicas…¡ya sabes a que me refiero!- Su propio y abrupto nerviosismo lo comenzaba a poner de mal humor

-No, no lo se

-Ya sabes….es como un refrán….lo de los ojos y todo…no es que los tuyos tengan algo especial ni nada- Fred se paro de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sus sentidos se sentían suspendidos en el aire, jamás había mantenido una discusión de ese tipo con alguien que no fuese de su familia, jamás se había sentido así de nervioso y tan poco preparado para manejar las sensaciones que embargaban a su cuerpo, no tenia control de nada en ese momento y eso le molestaba mucho

-¿De que estas hablando?- Esa era una de las primeras veces en las que Hermione realmente no entendía nada, ella era una muchacha inteligente y solía tener siempre una idea de lo que ocurría, pero en ese momento ninguna teoría surgía en su cabeza.

-De nada- El silencio volvió a reinar por un instante

-Te ves bastante nervioso ¿Te pasa algo?- En ese momento Hermione lo miro directo a los ojos, Fred sabia lo que eso significaba y bajo la mirada, por un segundo todo el tiempo pareció detenerse, hace algunos días lo único atractivo que había encontrado en Hermione eran sus ojos, pero en ese momento todo en ella parecía extrañamente angelical, sus piernas flacuchas y su cuerpo desprovisto de figura le daban el aspecto mas vulnerable que había visto jamás, Fred comenzó a levantar la mirada intentando escapar de ese extraño motín de su cabeza hacia su cordura, eso no tenia ningún sentido, él sabia que habían chicas mucho mas atractivas que Hermione, el muchacho siguió subiendo la mirada hasta que llego nuevamente a su rostro, de forma muy discreta aparecía un pequeño rubor natural bajo los ojos de la chica, y si Fred seguía subiendo la vista sabia que encontraría esos ojos que eran ahora como un mal presagio- ¿Fred que miras?- Pregunto la joven luego de ver la forma absorta con la que Fred miraba a un destino imaginario

-No miraba nada ¿Qué iba a mirar?....Tampoco es como si fueras guapa- Y nuevamente la boca del joven actuaba antes que su capacidad de darse cuenta en que universo se ubicaba, le basto con ver la mezcla de rabia y angustia en los ojos de la joven como para entender que había cometido un error.

-¡Como si me importase tu opinión! ¡Idiota!-Hermione se levanto brusca de su asiento para quedar frente a Fred- Además si me pides que opine…Tampoco eres la gran cosa- Hermione trago saliva con la ira grabada en el rostro- ¡Eres solo un estupido chico sin sentido común, sin tacto, sin ningún aprecio por las reglas y con un orgullo mal merecido!

-¡¿Qué?!- De pronto y sin darse cuenta ambos alzaban la voz exasperados- ¡Al menos no soy una chica plana y sin ningún sentido de la estética!- Fred logro escuchar un sonido parecido a un gruñido salir de la boca de la muchacha

-¡Y yo estoy feliz de no ser un insensato y egoísta patán!- Las rodillas de la muchacha comenzaron a temblar, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, cuando Fred se enojaba su ceño se fruncía de forma similar a la de Ron, Hermione revivió en su mente aquel angustiante episodio en el baile del año anterior cuando Ron le arruino por completo la noche solo por su repentino desagrado a Víctor Krum. El vivido recuerdo y esa extraña sensación de deja vû que le producía la discusión con Fred fueron suficiente como para arrancarle las lagrimas. Hermione callo de rodillas al piso y se cubrió el rostro con las manos antes de comenzar a llorar; era estupido que eso le afectara, era estupido que llorase por eso…sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una angustia terrible.

-¿Hermione?- La primera reacción natural de Fred fue ese extraño calosfríos que le daba cada vez que escuchaba el llanto de una mujer, luego su mente y cuerpo lo ayudaron a entender que era su culpa. Fred se acerco a Hermione y se sentó en el piso para quedar a su altura- Por cosas como estas es que no entiendo como alguien como tú querría ser amigo de alguien como yo- Una sonrisa autentica pero algo melancólica se expandió por el rostro de Fred, quizás nunca había sido sincero con alguien que no fuera su hermano, nunca hablaba de lo que sentía salvo con George, pero en ese momento eso no parecía importar mucho- Quiero ser tu amigo… pero si solo una vez mas te veo llorar por mi culpa, desistiré de este ridículo experimento al que me estas sometiendo- Hermione levanto la vista para observarlo.

CONTINUARA .-.-.-.-.

_N/A: _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y por volver a leer la historia que les cuento, un saludo especial a Ross quien me alegro mucho con su comentario. (disculpen las faltas de ortografia!!!)_


	6. Sentimientos

Polos Opuestos

Capitulo 06; Sentimientos

La verdad cuando Hermione escucho a Fred acceder a su petición de "intentar ser amigos" creyó que no iba en serio, desde su punto de vista Fred solo quería apaciguarla de momento, sin embargo desde ese momento Fred había echo el intento de acercarse a ella, pero lamentablemente la definición de Fred y Hermione de la palabra "amigo" eran radicalmente opuestas, Hermione esperaba poder charlar un poco con él, talvez a veces verlo en los pasillos, sin embargo Fred lo entendió de forma distinta, solía llegar por su espalda y pegarle un palmazo en forma de saludo, cuando la veía hablando con el pasillo la interrumpía para hacerla rabiar y en fin…simplemente se dedicaba a tenerla para la broma todo el día.

-Fred y tu se están llevando mucho mejor ahora…al menos eso parece- Comento Harry un día en la sala común

-¿Tu crees?...a mi solo me da la impresión de que se a obcecado en tenerme como juguetito de bromas-Suspiro Hermione resignada a que nunca ella y Fred podrían ser amigos, al parecer realmente dos personas tan distintas nunca llegarían a encajar

-Fred y George son así con todo el mundo- Sonrió el moreno, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa –Además parece que ya no prueban sortilegios en alumnos de primero

-Eso crees-Hermione saco de su bolsillo un pequeño montón de sortilegios confiscados- Ahora que me topo mas con Fred tengo el doble de artículos confiscados- Esa era otra cosa que a Hermione le disgustaba un poco ¿Cómo podía intentar llevarse bien con alguien al cual la mitad de las veces que lo veía debía reprenderlo?, siempre pasaba igual, solían terminar discutiendo…realmente era agotador.

-Hola- Ron acababa de bajar de su habitación y se sentó cómodamente junto a Harry- ¿De que hablaban?

-De Fred- Dijo de forma escueta Harry, Ron bufo por lo bajo

-Yo no se que te a dado por juntarte con él, todos saben que se llevan pésimo…además vez que están vez que pelean

-Te he dicho que no "pelearía" tanto si también cumplieras con tus responsabilidades de prefecto

-Como sea…estoy arto de escuchar por todo el colegio que tu y Fred están saliendo, deberían confesar su amor de una buena vez y así todos dejan de hablar- En los últimos días Ron parecía un poco susceptible y solía enfadarse, especialmente cuando en el tema se involucraba a Fred. Hermione solo le bufo por lo bajo, ya se había cansado de repetirle una y otra vez que entre ella y su hermano no pasaba nada.

-Por favor no comiencen de nuevo- Suspiro Harry

-Dile a Ron, últimamente esta insoportable- Hermione frunció el ceño- Si tan solo supiera que es lo que le molesta tanto de Fred podría intentar entenderle….pero es definitivamente un idiota- Harry miro con cierta complicidad a Ron, le suplico algo con la mirada y Ron agacho la vista avergonzado

-Esto se terminaría ahora si lo dices Ron- Harry pasaba la vista de Ron a Hermione alternadamente

-¿Decirme?-El silencio se volvió abrupto de repente, Harry y Hermione clavaron la vista fija en Ron

-_Gracias Harry_-Pensó Ron para si, sentía un sudor frió en su espalda y podía percibir que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a adormilarse, cuando le contó a Harry lo que sentía no pensó que el podría ponerlo en una situación así

-¿Ron?- Hermione fijo la vista aun mas profundamente en el joven

-Yo…- El sudor frió y las inmensas ganas de vomitar que sentía solo eran un presagio a lo que iba a pasar si no se lo decía, cada vez que ella le preguntase esa misma sensación lo invadiría por completo… ya no había vuelta y talvez era lo mejor de todo- yo creo…yo creo que me gustas

Fred y George estaban sentados en el gran comedor terminando de cuadrar unas cosas cuando una muchacha de Ravenclaw se acerco a ellos.

-Fred ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- La sonrisa de la muchacha le ilumino su tes clara, Fred se limito a mirarla y a asentir

-Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado claro

-No del todo…lamento que en esa ocasión yo solo estuviese llorando, ahora quiero hablar- Un suspiro salio de Fred

-Esta bien- El joven pelirrojo se paro de su asiento y salio tras la joven, cuando ya habían llegado a un lugar mas privado de los jardines de Hogwarts la muchacha se volteo a verlo, el rostro de Dakota seguía igual que siempre, era hermoso, su pelo color miel casi rubio caída en delicadas cascadas lisas por sus hombros y sus relucientes ojos verdes le daban un aspecto de sofisticación inconfundible, ella la que fue su novia por tres meses y por la que no sentía absolutamente nada.

-Fred yo solo quería saber ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?- Fred tuvo el repentino impulso de decirle que el problema es que a él no le pasaba nada, pero prefirió permanecer callado mientras Dakota hablaba sola de lo bien que lo habían pasado en esos tres meses y de lo felices que fueron, Fred solo fingía escuchar y asentía en los momentos oportunos, todo iba bien hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que miraba a Dakota y la comparaba con Hermione

- _Su pelo es demasiado liso, a ella dos de sus bucles se le caen por sobre el ojo, sus ojos están vacíos…y rostro es muy pálido…_-Pensaba para si miso, y era inevitable, a pesar de que sabia que Dakota era realmente hermosa no podía mas que mirar sus defectos

-¿Fred? ¿Me estas escuchando?- El muchacho despertó de su ensimismamiento y miro a la joven a los ojos

-Lo siento pero no veo la finalidad de todo esto, ya te dije que no quiero estar contigo- Dakota se acerco dos paso y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del joven, solía hacerlo antes de besarlo, ella sabia bien que Fred solía no resistirse mucho al contacto físico y eso era su ultima esperanza, la mano de la joven dibujo pequeños círculos cerca de la mandíbula, Fred sintió como algo le atravesaba el cuerpo, era el recuerdo de el día en que Hermione le había curado la cara, el tacto de su mano con su piel para asegurarse de si las heridas habían cicatrizado le producía calosfríos, sin embargo la calida mano de Dakota solo le hacia recordar el vació y la necesidad hasta ahora oculta de esa otra piel.

-¿Por qué me rechazas?- Se quejo la joven cuando Fred la aparto de si

-Te lo dije, no quiero nada contigo- El muchacho se despidió con la mano y se fue hacia donde estaba George, cuando llego al gran comedor se sentó junto a tu hermano

-¿Y como te fue?

-Me di cuenta que realmente me gusta…-Dijo mas que nada para si mismo absorto en un mar de pensamientos propios

-¿Quién? ¿Dakota?- George se extraño y miro bien a su hermano para saber si estaba bien

-No, no Dakota…-Fred tomo aire como para auto animarse a decirlo- Hermione- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de George como si estuviese esperando a que dijera eso desde hace algún tiempo

-¿Estas claro que Ron siente lo mismo?

-Espera un segundo George, te he dicho que me gusta pero eso no significa que la quiera en mi vida- Fred arrugo la frente como sopesando lo que decía- Desde que empezó a entrometerse en todo, todo es mas difícil, no me hace sentir bien…

-Pero te gusta….

-Pero es demasiado diferente a mi, te lo digo enserio… no quiero sentir esto.

Hermione se quedo mirando unos segundos a Ron sin aun poder digerir por completo lo que su amigo le decía, tenia una confusión y una mezcla de emociones que la hacían sentir mareada, por una parte ella era totalmente consiente de que sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia Ron, y por otra no estaba preparada para oírlo, no así y no ese día.

-¿Hermione?- La voz de Ron era arrastrada y sumisa, en la espera de una respuesta que el creía que no llegaría

-Yo…no se que decir- Pero si lo sabia, durante mucho había soñado ese momento, pero en ese instante todo ese veía blanco, el nerviosismo hacia que sus pies temblaran a mas no poder- Podemos hablar solos- Luego miro a Harry, pero antes de que el se pudiera parar Hermione ya había echo una seña a Ron para que saliesen de allí, caminaron un momento y luego casi por inercia se detuvieron.

-Soy un idiota, no te lo debí haber dicho- Los ojos de Ron eran tan tristes que parecían productos de años de desolación

-No digas eso Ron- Hermione coloco sus dos manos en sus hombros- Estoy feliz de que me lo hallas dicho, es solo que no se como reaccionar

-¿Estas feliz?- La luz y la sonrisa llegaron a la mirada del pelirrojo

-Me gustas- Concluyo la joven con un tono tan tímido que parecía una canción, Ron la miro con los ojos como platos, no pareciera que fuera a reaccionar, Hermione se acerco mas a él acortando la distancia que los separaba, parándose en las puntas de sus pies y con una sonrisa en los labios le dio un calido beso al joven. Cerca de allí un muchacho de piel oscura miraba fascinado y sonriente, Lee Jordan no era un fanático de los chismes pero suponía que ese haría que dejaran de hablar de Fred y creyó, erróneamente, que Fred se pondría contento al saber.

_N/A: Capitulo corto…lo siento, pero es para ir actualizando más seguido. _

_Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo! Nos vemos en el capitulo numero 7 titulado "Estoy celoso"….chanchanchan!!! _

_Por favor dejen reviews!_


	7. Estoy Celoso

Polos Opuestos

Capitulo 07; Estoy Celoso

Hermione se alejo ligeramente de Ron para ver el estado de embelecamiento en el que ella lo había sumido, la sonrisa del joven era tan autentica y pura como la de un niño en navidad.

-Quiero estar contigo- Dijo en un tímido susurro el chico sin aun poder creer lo que pasaba, Hermione se acerco y lo abrazo, los brazos de Ron se aferraron a ella sin tener intenciones de soltarla por ningún motivo.

Lee camino sin prisa por los pasillos, se tomo su tiempo para charlar con algunos compañeros y para tirar una que otra broma, cuando llego al cuarto no estaba preocupado de contarle a Fred lo que había visto, realmente Lee no creía que para Fred Hermione realmente fuera importante, así pues, no le dio importancia a la noticia.

-Hola Lee-Saludo George cuando vio a Lee cruzar la puerta de la habitación

-Hola- Lee saludo, Fred le saludo con la mano- Fuera de la sala común estaba Dakota llorando a mares, no paraba de repetir tu nombre ¿paso algo?

-Supongo que por fin se dio cuenta que hemos terminado

-Al parecer hoy ya te sacaste a dos chicas de encima- Sonrio Lee sin tomarle peso alguno a tus palabras, un escalofrió inusual recorrió la espalda de Fred.

-¿A que te refieres?- El muchacho cambio de posición en la cama para sentarse mirando a Lee

-Pues nada del otro mundo…cuando venia hacia aquí me e topado a Ron y Hermione, al parecer son novios- El rostro de Fred se desfiguro por completo, George lo miro y le pregunto a Lee lo que seguramente Fred no podía articular.

-¿Cómo sabes que están saliendo?

-Los he visto besarse- Al decir eso Lee noto la descomposición de Fred, tenia el rostro pálido y miraba algo totalmente imaginario

-Lo voy a matar- Dijo con los dientes apretados mientras sus ojos comenzaban a radiar una rabia sin precedentes. El joven dio un salto de la cama y salio de la habitación corriendo, George pudo atraparlo en el pasillo, él sabia perfectamente de quien hablaba Fred.

-Tú no le aras nada a Ron- Le dijo sujetándole los hombros y viéndolo al rostro- El no ha hecho nada malo- Fred trago saliva mientras intentaba borrar la imagen de Hermione junto a Ron de su mente, jamás lo había sentido antes, parecía quemarlo por dentro de una forma mas que dolorosa, la sola imagen le dolía mas de lo que le había dolido nada en la vida.

-Lo se…pero quiero partirle la cara- Gruño sin poder contener una extraña ira hacia Ron, él sabia perfectamente que Ron no había echo nada malo, que inclusive el debería estar feliz porque Ron se había logrado declarar, pero no podía comerse su rabia. Desde que Fred había entendido que Hermione realmente le gustaba, su cerebro y su corazón la catalogaron como "de Fred"- Es mía- Siseo

-No Fred, no lo es… ella te gusta pero es de nuestro hermano- Las palabras de George no hicieron mas que avivar la rabia roja que Fred sentía, era como si hubiese un incendio dentro de el, veía todo rojo y deseaba mas que nada poder golpear a alguien, si George seguía a su lado él n tardaría en pegarle un puñetazo.

-Si sigues aquí te golpeare…estoy muy enojado- George entendió a la primera palabra que su hermano deseaba un poco de soledad, le soltó los hombros y lo dejo alejarse. Fred camino a paso veloz hasta los jardines, cuando encontró un lugar vació grito a todo pulmón, se tiro al piso y intento dormir para apaciguar al monstruo que parecía llevar dentro, el césped estaba algo húmedo y tiraba ese típico aroma primaveral, antes de darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

-Que sorpresa verte solo- Esa voz suave y dulce lo despertó, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la mirada de Hermione examinándole el rostro- Siempre vengo aquí a leer, me sorprendió encontrarte- Fred aun somnoliento se sentó en el pasto, Hermione se sentó junto a él.

-Hola- Verla era como una droga que calmaba esa ira, verla frente a él dejaban sin valor las palabras de Lee.

-Hola- Hermione exhibió una sonrisa reluciente llena de alegría, cuando sonrió su rostro entero pareció iluminarse, era una alegría poco común, era esa clase de alegría que solo viene acompañada de buenas noticias. Fred entonces cayo en la cuenta que seguramente lo que Lee le había dicho era verdad.

-¿Tu no deberías estar con Ron?- La ira comenzaba a nacer nuevamente en Fred, todo eso era como una broma de mal gusto, durante toda su vida jamás había sentido nada especial por una chica, y cuando por fin lograba sentirlo, cuando por primera vez el podía mirar a alguien como si fuera el centro del mundo, la muchacha tenia novio ¿es que acaso era una broma?

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya te enteraste?- Sonrió- Bueno…la verdad es que tiene clases de adivinación a esta hora.- Fred bufo -¿Qué te pasa Fred? Pareces molesto.

-Ron es un idiota

-Vamos, no digas eso… Luces igual a Ron cuando le hablaba de ti- Hermione se rió de la comparación- ¿Es que acaso estas celoso?- Dijo en tono de burla, Fred la miro fijamente y de pronto sintió como se tensaba el habiente

-Si, estoy celoso….- Su mirada penetro fijamente a la de Hermione, los ojos del joven la miraban con tanta firmeza que ella podía sentirlo agarrando sus brazos con sus manos- Estoy tan celoso que podría golpear a Ron en este mismo momento…- Hermione rió bajo esperando a que eso fuera una broma, el semblante de Fred parecía mas serio que nunca.

-Fred- Hermione intento tragar aire ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí?- Amo a Ron- Y eso fue suficiente para que Fred no pudiera controlar su ira ni siquiera por medio segundo, siempre había sido bastante explosivo, pero jamás le había pasado a esa escala. Fred sujeto a Hermione de los hombros con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al piso, aun allí Fred sujetaba a Hermione con demasiada fuerza, ella estaba justo bajo el, tirada por completo en el pasto mientras que él aun lograba estar apoyado con las rodillas y sus manos en los hombros de ella.- Me duele- Hermione cerro los ojos intentando olvidar la presión que ejercían las fuertes manos de Fred sobre sus hombros.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo que siento? ¿Por qué me dices que lo amas como si quisieras burlarte de mi?- Fred comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hermione con la ira aun impregnada en su rostro- Te he dicho que estoy celoso ¿es que acaso no logras entenderlo?- Fred seguía acercándose, Hermione sabia lo que el buscaba, corrió el rostro intentando negarle el acceso a sus labios.

-Yo no quiero burlarte de ti

-Pero lo haces…primero me embrujas como nunca nadie lo había echo, y ahora simplemente me dices que lo amas- El rostro de Fred encontró al de Hermione con facilidad, estaba a menos de un centímetro de ella- No te lo perdonare- Fred presiono sus labios con fuerza sobre los de ella, Hermione intento apartarlo con los brazos pero Fred aparto sus manos de los hombros de ella y aprisiono a las muñecas contra el piso. -_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_-Cuando logro hacerse la pregunta se dio cuenta que había excedido todos los limites, se aparto lentamente de Hermione quien se quedo observándole un tiempo con rostro horrorizado.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Hermione yo…- El pecho de Fred comenzó a oprimirse inexplicablemente… ¿Qué rayos había echo? Hermione se paro a toda prisa y se fue corriendo de allí.

CONTINUARA.-.-.-.

N/A: Capitulo corto, lo siento mucho…pero mi computador esta muriendo así que escribo y el PC se apaga y se borra todo x.x . Lamento demorarme en actualizar pero es culpa del PC.

Espero que disfrutaran este capi (aunque fuera corto) y nos vemos en el siguiente que me pondré a escribirlo ahora mismo!

Plis dejen reviews


	8. Asi de simple

Polos Opuestos

Capitulo 08: Así de simple

Hermione dejo de correr apenas entro al colegio, se detuvo cansada y comenzó a recuperar el aliento apoyada en una pared.

-Realmente se ha pasado-Bufo- ¿De que va todo eso?-Hermione repasaba una y otra vez la imagen en su cabeza, la verdad no lograba encontrarle el sentido, de seguro Fred luego le diría que fue una broma o algo así, pero a decir verdad no era el Fred de siempre, se veía molesto y dolido por lo que Hermione no sabia bien como juzgarlo- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- Dijo tocándose delicadamente los labios con la yema de sus dedos, luego miro su muñeca y recordó el dolor que sintió cuando Fred las presiono contra el piso, realmente en ese momento debió haber sentido miedo, era lo lógico, pero sin embargo Hermione no era capaz de asimilar todo eso como una experiencia que causase susto, ya que cuando recordaba la expresión de Fred, no era la de alguien que quisiese hacer daño, se veía mas bien como la de un hombre que esta sufriendo.- ¿Por qué?¿Porque tenia esa expresión tan triste en sus ojos?- Hermione se fue caminando despacio hacia la sala común mientras cavilaba las respuestas a las preguntas que ella misma se había echo, una parte de ella se negaba a pensar que Fred realmente había echo eso porque sentía algo por ella, pero otra parte le decía que era la única explicación- Imposible- Suspiro al tiempo que entraba a la sala común, apenas Ron la vio se levanto a saludarla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Hermione- Hermione le saludo con una sonrisa cautelosa, no sabia si decirle o no lo ocurrido con su hermano- ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto el chico al percatarse de la expresión de su novia

-Yo… supongo que simplemente no a sido a sido un día bueno del todo- La muchacha se aproximo a Ron y lo envolvió en un abrazo, en ese momento ella necesitaba algo de paz, apenas Ron la rodeo con sus brazos Hermione comenzó a llorar de forma delicada, fue algo inesperado aun para ella pero la paz que le causaba la presencia de su novio la volvió sumamente frágil. Se sentía realmente confundida, y es que una parte de ella no dejaba de sentir que algo de culpa tenía ella en el dolor que veía en Fred, los ojos verde musgo que solían tener una expresión desafiante y superficial parecían opacarse por el matiz del abatimiento

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto preocupado Ron

-Es solo que…- Hermione vacilo en si decírselo o no, y de hacerlo cual seria la forma mas delicada- Creo que lastime a tu hermano- Ron la miro confundido

-¿Golpeaste a Fred y a George?...se que te fastidian con sus sortilegios pero no creo que sea razón para golpearlos, además no sueles reaccionar así… talvez estés cansada, últimamente es mas difícil todo por culpa de Umbridge, de cualquier forma no creo que ellos se hayan molestado mucho- Ella negó con la cabeza

-Tu no entiendes- Suspiro- Realmente creo que hice algo malo- Ron se separo levemente e ella y con su mano levanto el mentón de Hermione para que se miraran a los ojos

- Si realmente te sientes mal solo discúlpate, no me gusta verte triste

-Es que no tiene sentido que lo haga, no recuerdo haber echo nada malo- Hermione se quedo pensativa, ¿Por qué ella debía pedir disculpas? Había sido Fred quien la había "atacado", y aunque ella sentía que el estaba triste por alguna razón, y que de alguna forma ella tenia la culpa, no podía disculparse, eso le correspondía a Fred

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿no sabes si hiciste algo malo? No entiendo- Dijo confundido

-No…ósea, es difícil de explicar

-Solo dilo

-Bese a tu hermano- Las palabras salieron como ella primero las pensó, luego se dio cuenta que había empleado mal la frase, pues había sido Fred quien la había besado. De cualquier forma Ron ya había digerido la frase y estaba a segundos de explotar en ira- Es decir…no, no fue eso- Dijo la muchacha nerviosa- El me beso a mi- Esa no aminoro el tono rojizo que el rostro de Ron estaba tomando

-¿George o Fred?- Se limito a decir mientras se separaba de Hermione

-No tiene importancia, enserio…yo…

-¿George o Fred?

-Ron yo… no creo que él haya querido, creo que no lo pensó bien

-¡Dime de una vez con quien fue!- Grito casi fuera de si

-Fred- Ron no espero más para salir en búsqueda de su hermano

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Hermione trato de detenerlo pero Ron ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharla, arrepentida de haberlo comentado ella salio tras su novio.

Fred seguía en pasto, sentado y pensando en lo que había pasado, ya se había convencido de que se había excedido, pero aun no reunía fuerzas para pararse y encarar a Hermione, no en ese estado de desorientación emocional.

-¡Fred!- El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para ver de adonde provenía el grito, no demoro en encontrar a su hermano que avanzaba con paso pesado hacia el, instintivamente y previendo lo que iba a pasar Fred se puso de pie

-Hola Ron

-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Es que estas loco!?- Ron camino más de prisa hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de su hermano

-Creo que un simple 'Hola' hubiera bastado

-No te hagas el gracioso, quiero que me expliques que tenías en la cabeza que creíste que podías besar a Hermione

- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te daré ninguna explicación- Bufo Fred, ese pequeño resentimiento que sentía contra su hermano por ser el novio de Hermione pareció despertar

-Claro que tiene que ver, ella es mi novia

-Yo no lo sabia- Mintió- Hasta ayer solo eran amigos- Ron se mordió el labio, era mas que probable que su hermano no lo supiera

-¡Da igual!- Bufo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quería- Fred iba a irse pero Ron lo detuvo

-Eso no es una respuesta, dime que rayos tenias en tu cabeza- La mirada ceñuda del joven se poso en los ojos de Fred- ¿Es una mas de tus entupidas bromas? ¿Crees que es divertido?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-No te debo ninguna explicación- Ron apretó los dientes

-¿Crees que es gracioso hacerle ese tipo de bromas a mis amigos?

-¿No era tu novia?

-¡Cállate! No estoy para entupidas bromas, ere un imbecil. Por ultimo di que estas arrepentido de haberla besado ¡Dilo!- Ron alzo el puño en forma de amenaza

-¿Sabes si a ella le gusto?- Y tal como lo suponía Fred, el puño de Ron le dio en toda la mandíbula, él se lo esperaba y por eso lo había hablado, al no poderse pegar el mismo un puñetazo, hacer que Ron se sulfurara y le pegara no parecía tan mala forma de castigarse por haber actuado como un completo idiota con una chica que no lo merecía. El impacto del golpe lo tambaleo pero no lo logro botar, Fred se toco la boca para notar que no había sido tan fuerte como el esperaba y que no había ni siquiera sangre.

-Eres un desgraciado- Dijo Ron conteniendo la rabia, no importaba lo enojado que estuviera, el hombre frente a él era su hermano y eso no podía olvidarlo. En ese momento llego Hermione que no había logrado alcanzarlo como ella deseaba, evidentemente había llegado tarde y no pudo evitar el golpe

-Ron… ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Se lo merecía- Bufo. Fred busco la vista de Hermione

-Me lo merecía- Dijo, Hermione interpreto eso como la forma anormal que tenia Fred de pedir disculpas.

-Ron ¿Me das un momento con tu hermano? Quiero hablar con él

-¿Estas loca? Es un imbecil

-Por favor- Ron no se movió por algunos segundos, refunfuñaba entre dientes pero al final cedió de mala gana- Gracias- Dijo mientras Ron se alejaba

-¿Qué quieres?- Protesto Fred, odiaba estar solo con Hermione, odiaba la maldita debilidad a la que lo sometía

-Quiero hablar contigo, creo que merezco una explicación y una disculpa

-Puedes creer lo que quieras

-Quiero que me expliques porque estas enfadado conmigo, quiero que me digas que hice mal…- Hermione miro apenada a Fred -Y quiero pedirte disculpas- Fred se sobresalto al escuchar eso, ¿Qué rayos tenia en la cabeza ella?

-¿Qué?

- No se bien porque, pero creo que te hice daño y lo siento… - Fred se sintió aturdido, no entendía como era que ella le pedía disculpas, había sido el quien había sido irrespetuoso con ella, el la había besado y el se negaba a explicarle bien el porque. ¿Por qué debía ser ella tan sumamente encantadora y delicada? ¿Porque ella que era la novia de su hermano? ¿Por qué era Hermione Granger la dueña de su corazón?

-Me gustas- Dijo en un susurro- Lo siento, no debí haberte besado, no debí haber sido un total cretino, pero me gustas mucho.- Hermione lo miro sin creer lo que oía, pero no podía ser una broma, no si lo decía con esa seriedad, sin muecas en el rostro, con lo ojos tan llenos de angustia

-No puede ser

-También creía lo mismo al principio- Medio rió, la verdad era mas fácil enfrentar eso como una comedia que como un drama- Es casi imposible de pensar que un súper galán como yo se aya fijado en la ratona e biblioteca mas insufrible de Hogwarts- Fred rió pero Hermione no parecía encontrarle la gracia

-Debes estar bromeando

-Eso me gustaría

-¿Por qué?- Hermione no podía procesar esa información, era absurdo, no era realmente posible pero ahora que lo sabia realmente se dio cuenta que había conocido a Fred en el ultimo tiempo, que había notado cosas que jamás nunca hubiera imaginado, como que cuando reía se le hacían pequeños hoyuelos, o que sus ojos eran de un verde mas oscuro que el de George. ¿Es que acaso era posible que en esos días que ella creía estar acercándose a Fred como amiga ambos hubieran creado una conexión? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que a ella también le gustase?- No…no es posible ¿Por qué?

-No se porque ¿esta bien? Ni siquiera creo que tenga sentido que a alguien como yo le guste una persona como tu.

- Estoy con tu hermano

-Lo se

-¿Entonces porque me lo dices?

-Me pediste que te explicara porque te bese, no hagas preguntas si no quieres saber las respuestas.- Hermione frunció el ceño, eso no tenia sentido. Con la cabeza llena de preguntas se fue sin decirle mas nada a Fred. Cuando iba a medio camino alguien se interpuso en su dirección, al alzar la vista se sorprendió al ver a Fred a quien había dejado atrás hace algunos minutos, tardo solo unos segundos en darse cuenta que quien tenia frente a ella era George.

-No le crees ¿Verdad?

-¿Debería creerle?

-¿Por qué no?- Hermione intento seguir su camino pero George lo volvió a impedir

-El me dijo en la cara que jamás se podría fijar en alguien como yo

-Se equivoco –George miraba seriamente a Hermione, analizaba sus reacciones, la forma en como ella reaccionaba ante el nombre de su hermano, quería sersiorarse de si valía la pena que Fred pasara eso por una chica que jamás lo tomaría en cuenta

- Últimamente parece equivocarse mucho

-Puede ser…pero suele disculparse ¿no lo hizo?

-Ese no es el punto

-¿Cuántas veces Ron te a pedido disculpas?

-Ese no es el punto

-¿Cuántas veces Ron te miro de la forma en que lo hace Fred ahora?

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso, Fred es el que esta actuando mal, no yo.

-Fred solo intenta ser consecuente con sus sentimientos, pero jamás a sentido lo que siente por ti, debes entender que no sepa como actuar

-¿Te estas excusando por el?

-Solo quiero saber si hay alguna parte de ti que lo quiere

-Como amigo

-El no necesita una amiga

-Yo no necesito otro novio

- Eso no significa que no lo quieras- George sostuvo la mirada en Hermione- Como algo mas que un amigo

-Estoy con Ron y lo amo

- Yo no creo eso- Hermione frunció el ceño

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No creo que Fred hubiera sido tan imbecil de fijarse en ti si el no vio ninguna oportunidad, no es la clase de personas que hacen eso

- Confías demasiado en la racionalidad con que hace las cosas- Le reprocho la muchacha

-No es eso, confió en sus sentimientos… y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo- Sin decir mas George le cedió el paso a Hermione y se fue del lugar.

CONTINUARA.-

NA: lo se, lo se, lo se…me demore DEMACIADO en actualizar, no tengo ninguna excusa y sinceramente me disculpo. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	9. Un mes

Polos Opuestos

Capitulo 09: Un mes

-Ron…- La muchacha entro al gran comedor, ese salón se había vaciado hace casi una hora y solo estaba un muchacho sentado en la punta de una mesa- ¿Estas bien?- El chico bufo

-No quiero hablar ahora

-Hermione te explico que ella no fue, puedes confiar en ella

-¿Puedo Harry?- Ron se volteo para ver a su amigo- Todo es muy confuso y sospechoso, primero Fred no podía ni ver a Hermione, luego surge un rumor de que salían juntos, se vuelven amigos y ahora esto… ¿Estoy loco por creer que talvez tienen algo hace mucho?

-Se que suena sospechoso pera sabes que Hermione no es así

-Es que son muchas cosas raras, no puedo dejar de pensar que me están viendo la cara

-Si fuera así Hermione no te habría contado ¿No crees?- Harry se sentó junto a su amigo que parecía respirar de forma mas pausada que lo común

-No lo se…simplemente siento que no puedo confiar en ella

-¿Quieres terminar tu relación ahora?- Pregunto extrañado Harry, siempre había pensado que cuando sus amigos por fin estuvieran juntos Ron no dejaría a Hermione por nada del mundo, y que si algo pasaba el haría hasta lo imposible para solucionarlo

-No, pero… pero…

-Habla con ella, estoy seguro que eso te tranquilizara- Ron asintió con la cabeza y se paro para buscar a la chica, intento en la biblioteca pero ella no estaba allí, luego la sala común, los pasillos, hasta que la encontró en una sala bastante poco usada del colegio. Cuando el joven entro a la habitación el sonido de la vieja puerta le sirvió de señal a Hermione de que alguien estaba interrumpiendo su soledad.

-Hola- Saludo cortésmente Ron mientras se acercaba al pupitre en donde Hermione estaba sentada, mirando el añoso pizarrón que hace mas de un siglo que no se usaba.- Me costo encontrarte

-Lo siento, no pensé que me estarías buscando

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-Ron hizo un mueca con la ceja izquierda, con una mirada cariñosa que Hermione decepciono al instante y se paro a abrazarlo

-Creí que me odiarías

-Dijiste que no fue tu culpa… estoy intentando creerte-Hermione se alejo sutilmente de Ron

-¿Perdón?- Algo en la forma escéptica en que Ron había hablado de creerle le molestaba- ¿Tu crees que yo lo bese? ¿Que estoy contigo y con el?- Ron se encogió de hombros

-No se que creer, pero estoy intentando no desconfiar de ti

-Ron, yo no necesito que tu lo intentes, necesito que me creas sin cuestionarte, que confíes en mi. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-No es tan fácil, siempre me molesto que fueras amiga de Fred porque parecía algo raro, pero ahora estoy seguro que me molesta por que pareciera que tuvieran algo

-¿Perdón? ¿Dices que estoy jugando a dos bandos?

-No, solo intento decirte que no es tan fácil confiar si hay tantas cosas que me dicen que no lo haga

-Ron, necesito saber si tu puedes confiar en mi como yo confió en ti, es así de simple ¿Si o no?

-Hermione yo…..-Ron comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos incomodo

-¿Si o no?-La pregunta hecha por Hermione tenia todo un aire a Ultimátum que Ron podía sentir, sabia que mentir no le serviría de nada con ella que lo conocía como solo varios años de amistad te permiten conocer a una persona.

-No se si puedo confiar de la forma que tu esperes que confié….-Balbuceo- Lo que no significa que no te crea o que…

-Entiendo- Hermione suspiro sin sorpresa al escuchar eso- ¿Realmente crees que estuvo bien que estuviéramos juntos?

-Hermione…

-No digo que no te quiera…solo que talvez este no era nuestro momento- La muchacha miro al piso sintiendo como la incomodidad de la situación comenzaba a invadirla. A Ron le sorprendía la madurez de Hermione.

-Eres increíble, la mayoría de las chicas hubieran echo un berrinche

-No seria cómodo para ninguno de nosotros, no le veo el sentido- Ron creía que en toda su vida de amistad jamás habían tenido una conversación tan tranquila, talvez se debía a que el tema era tan serio para ellos que no querían discutir sobre el.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-Lo siento

-Genial, mi primer noviazgo y seguramente es el mas corto en la historia de Hogwarts- Rió con un poco de falsedad ocultando la pena que por dentro comenzaba a embargarlo- Me molestaran por como una sem…-Ron se detuvo al entender que estaba hablando de Fred y George, y en ese momento a la ultima persona que quería recordar era a Fred.

-Emm….si- Fue lo único que respondió la joven, pues al igual que el pelirrojo, había sentido como el aire se había tensado un poco luego de mencionar a los gemelos- Yo me iré a clases, nos vemos

-Espera- La detuvo

-¿Dime?

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos verdad?- La timidez nublo los ojos de ron y los aparto de Hermione

-Por supuesto, siempre seremos los mejores amigos; Harry, tú y yo

-Es verdad- Satisfecho con la respuesta, Ron dejo que Hermione se fuera a su clase, cuando la muchacha ya se había ido se sentó sobre un pupitre y comenzó a pensar lentamente en todo lo que había pasado, algo en la reacción de Hermione no le gustaba, quizás era el echo de que hubiese sido tan madura cuando muchas veces no soportaba que el mismo fuera un cretino, Ron sinceramente había esperado que ella actuara de una forma distinta, que se hubiese enojado.

El pasto ese día olía exquisitamente, la lluvia de la noche anterior le había dado ese olor tan característico del césped húmedo, Fred amaba ese aroma porque le recordaba a la madriguera, cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar, había pasado ya un mes desde la ultima vez que Hermione le había hablado, la verdad no era un tema de que ella evitara hablarle si no que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a como había sido siempre, el joven cerro los ojos con mas fuerza. George y Lee debían de estar por llegar, ambos habían ido a hablar con unos alumnos que querían saber de que estaban echo los turrones sangra narices.

-Vaya, que insistentes pueden ser los chicos de segundo- Llego diciendo Lee

-Si, por eso no quise ir a tratar con ellos- Le sonrió Fred mientras se acomodaba en el césped, su hermano y Lee se sentaron junto a él y comenzaron a hablar, la verdad no se dieron la molestia de irse a otra parte a hacer cosas mas interesantes puesto que estaban haciendo tiempo antes de que empezara la siguiente reunión del ED.

-Hace mucho que no había una reunión- Comento George- Por un momento creí que lo dejarían de lado

-Ni de broma, Harry se esta tomando esto súper enserio…como debe ser- George y Fred se quedaron mirando al cielo, hace algunos minutos Lee se había quedado totalmente dormido sobre el césped- ¿Y como van las cosas con Katie? –George se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que bien

-¿Supones? Esa no parece una de tus respuestas hermano- Rió

-Si, es que las cosas se ven bien a simple vista pero creo que no durara mucho más

-Para serte sincero duro más de lo que yo hubiera apostado por ti

-Que gracioso, tu apoyo incondicional siempre me conmueve- Rió irónico- De cualquier forma creo que es mejor así, supongo que no nos queda mucho en el colegio y es mejor no dejar nada sin concluir acá- El tono de George para decir eso sonó algo mas cargado que cuando se habla con normalidad.

-¿Lo dices por mi? –George se encogió de hombros

-Si te viene el comentario…-Fred puso los ojos en blanco

-La verdad no me viene el comentario, yo tengo todo concluido acá.

-Si tú lo dices

-A veces eres enserio hostigoso, mejor vamonos antes de que se nos haga tarde para la reunión del ED- Los gemelos despertaron a su amigo y fueron a esa pequeña sala oculta que solo era visible para algunos alumnos del colegio.

Entraron cuando ya todos habían llegado y Harry había comenzado a explicar lo que harían esa clase, se quedaron en la parte más alejada del salón para que su reciente llegada no distrajera a los que le prestaban atención a Harry. El joven termino de hablar y los gemelos apenas habían captado la cuarta parte de lo que había intentado decir, esperaron a que los demás comenzaran a trabajar para imitarlos y saber que hacer, junto a ellos un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Huffelpuff sacaron las varitas y comenzaron a trabajar con ataques que inmovilizan temporalmente, luego de unos segundos todo el salón hacia lo mismo, sin perder el tiempo Fred y George también comenzaron a trabajar.

-Veamos ¿Quién de nosotros va primero?-Pregunto Lee, al parecer solo tenían que tirar cualquier conjuro que inmovilizara de forma temporal.

-Creo que Harry se volvió loco, esto es un poco más avanzado de lo que muchos aquí pueden hacer

-Déjalo George, el sabe lo que hace…si a ustedes dos les da miedo un poco de magia yo saldré primero- Fred se coloco frente a su hermano y su amigo esperando el ataque.

-Bien, yo parto atacando- Dijo George y saco la varita, un movimiento y Fred cayo al piso inconsciente, pasaron unos minutos antes de que George y Lee se dieran cuenta que a diferencia de los demás receptores de hechizos, Fred no se levantaba.

-Llamare a Harry- Dijo Lee y fue a buscarlo a toda prisa- Harry, tenemos un problema necesitamos que vengas- Le pidió Lee al muchacho que estaba enseñandole con sumo cuidado a unos chicos de tercer año.

-Espera Lee, ahora no puedo

-Es importante

-Esta bien…- Harry miro a sus alrededores, la persona mas cercana era Hermione- Hermione ¿Puedes ir a ver que pasa por favor? Apenas termine aquí voy.

-De acuerdo- Hermione siguió a Lee hasta donde estaba Fred desmayado, a primera vista la muchacha estaba segura de que esto era una broma de los jóvenes, ellos eran excelentes magos como para que un ejercicio tan fácil les hubiese salido mal.- ¿De verdad esta desmayado? -Preguntó incrédula

-Si, apenas le lanzamos el hechizo se cayó inconciente, no entiendo que paso si lo hicimos igual que los demás- George se encogió de hombros

-Espera… ¿Solo le lanzaron el hechizo? –George asintió- Si serán brutos, debían lanzarse antes un hechizo protector para que el daño se aminorara y uno pudiese ponerse de pie apenas te hubiese impactado el conjuro, de eso se trataba esta lección.

-¿No era sobre solo lanzar hechizos?

-No Lee…-Hermione entonces noto que Fred realmente había recibido un hechizo sin defensa alguna- George ¿puedes llevarlo a tu cuarto y tenderlo allí un rato? Si no despierta llévalo a enfermería –George quedo pensativo y miro a su hermano inconsciente y luego a la joven con rostro pícaro.

-Me encantaría pero enserio tengo muchas ganas de aprender como evitar que los hechizos me lleguen de lleno- Hermione lo miro confundida

-Esta bien ¿Lee?- George le dio una pisotada a Lee antes de que el respondiera.

-Creo que seria un error si yo no termino de aprender esto ¿Podrías hacerlo tu Hermione? De seguro ya sabes todo sobre estos hechizos- Sonrió el joven

-¿Están locos? No puedo entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos- Bufo

-Pero si no lo haces quien sabe que le podría pasar a Fred –George intentaba controlar la sonrisa que iba a brotar por su rostro- Puedes usar la capa de Harry

-Pero…

-Vamos Hermione, podría ser algo grave- Sonrió Lee

-Creo que cualquier otra persona podría, talvez si le preguntamos a alguien más…

-Pero solo tu sabes tanto sobre todo ¿Recuerdan que una vez lo curaste? Podría necesitar tus dotes de enfermera- Insistió George

-Enserio que no necesitara nada, solo que lo tiendan, podemos pedirle a alguien mas que lo lleve- Hermione comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa pues sabia hacia donde la quería jalar George y Lee, la verdad hace un mes que ella no hablaba con Fred mas allá de las simples formalidades y esperaba que si pasaban unos dos meses mas así realmente todo se olvidaría.

-Vamos Hermione, serán solo unos minutos –Hermione se mordió el labio, sabia que al final George se saldría con la suya y retrasar eso solo era una perdida de tiempo, pero realmente no quería estar a solas con Fred, ella no podría manejar una situación donde solo estuvieran ellos dos, aun no tenia ella certeza de que cuando Fred le dijo que le gustaba era verdad y no una broma o algo así, eso la perturbaba mucho, no sabia que pasaría si solo le daban un segundo a solas con Fred, ella conocía lo suficientemente poco al joven como para saber como reaccionaria el.

-Esta bien- Dijo sin decisión en la voz- Iré a pedirle la capa a Harry- La muchacha se reprocho internamente por romper las reglas, pero sabia que ellos eran capaces de dejar a Fred tirado en el piso hasta que ella accediera a dejarlo a su cuarto.

Hermione se las ingenio para llevar a Fred hasta su habitación, para cuando entro y lo dejo en la cama se sentía tan exhausta que se tiro en la cama de junto que al parecer era la de George, se quito la capa y cerro la puerta, recordaba muy bien como había empezado todo eso y no quería mas rumores estupidos, la verdad parecía de locos que todo ese enredo se hubiese generado a partir de que Fred entro a su cuarto. Hermione se disponía a irse para evitar más problemas cuando Fred comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Eso si que dolió- Comento apretando los ojos y sosteniéndose la cabeza- Maldito George, la próxima me toca a mi- Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y seguramente creyendo que estaba en la sala de reuniones del ED.

-¿Fred? ¿Te duele la cabeza?- El joven se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sorprendió aun mas al notar que no estaba donde el creía- Hicieron mal los ejercicios y creo que has recibido un hechizo algo poderoso, mantente recostado un rato –Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué me viniste a dejar tu?- La pregunta sonó totalmente defensiva.

-George y Lee insistieron, dijeron que no querían perderse de la reunión- Fred asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que su hermano había planeado para él

-¿Me subiste tu sola a mi habitación? –Hermione asintió- Debes estar exhausta, es un buen trecho- La chica se encogió de hombros. Fred y Hermione se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia lugares distintos, luego de unos minutos Fred se sentó en la cama.

-Ten cuidado, es mejor que te mantengas recostado unos segundos- Hermione se levanto y apoyo su mano en el pecho del joven para echarlo hacia atrás y que se volviese a acostar, fue en el mismo instante en que los dos se dieron cuenta del contacto físico, la chica se ruborizo e iba a mover la mano pero Fred atrapo la atrapo, la mano de ella sobre el pecho de el, y la mano de el rodeando la muñeca de ella. Hermione se sobresalto.

-Lamento si me odias-Dijo mirándola a los ojos, ese era el momento que su hermano le había dado para terminar con toda esa incertidumbre de hace un mes, y talvez si no hablaba con ella en ese momento no habría otro.

-No te odio, no se porque crees que te odiaría

-Por lo que paso hace un mes, debes creer que soy un idiota

-Si lo creo, pero no te odio.

-Hermione- Apenas Fred pronuncio su nombre sintió como todos esos sentimientos que había intentado enterrar volvían, se dio cuenta que desde hace un mes no había pronunciado su nombre ni siquiera una vez- Lamento haber sido un imbecil, y lo digo por todo, por haber dicho que jamás me fijaría en ti, por tratarte mal, por el beso, lo siento.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, nunca he esperado que lo hagas, no es tu estilo

-Lo se –Rió- Solo quiero que sepas que lo lamento –Hermione sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir, en ese momento no podía dudar de las palabras de Fred, se veían tan sinceras y puras, le costaba controlar el bombardeo de emociones que estaba su corazón lanzando hacia ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Fred asintió con la cabeza- Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba… ¿Era verdad?- La muchacha miro al piso sintiéndose una estupida por realizar esa pregunta, Fred se quedo pensativo, algo frustrado de que ella jamás hubiese tomado enserio sus palabras.

-Todavía es verdad- El joven aprisiono mas la mano de la chica, con sutileza y delicadeza, ya no era un movimiento brusco. En ese momento decidió hacer algo que tenia pensado no volver a hacer mas, se fijo en la confusa mirada de ella, en sus ojos, ese delirio que lo hacia trasnochar, eso que lo hacia amarla, se hundió en su mirada sabiendo que talvez ya no podría salir mas de ese encanto, que todas sus esperanzas de olvidarla se iban junto con la cordura que lo abandonaba cada vez que la miraba tan fijo.

-Yo no se lo que siento por ti- La joven sentía como su corazón se aceleraba como hace mucho no le pasaba, pero no era capaz de darle nombre a esa emoción, realmente si era capaz de darle un nombre, pero temía que fuera el equivocado y temía aceptarlo. El chico frente a ella no le daba seguridad alguna, no sabia si era realmente inteligente depositar algún sentimiento fuerte sobre él.

-Se que sabes lo que sientes- Fred utilizo su brazo libre y aprisiono la cintura de ella contra su cuerpo, soltó su muñeca y coloco su mano sobre el rostro sonrojado de la joven, se acerco a ella despacio, sintiendo la respiración de ella sobre su nariz como una pequeña brisa, se detuvo frente a ella, cuando la distancia ya casi no existía, miro sus ojos mas cerca de lo que nunca antes los había mirado, su mano acaricio la mejilla de la joven en un intento por calmarle la respiración que se volvía estrepitosa y nerviosa, Fred comenzó a acercarse mas, con mas cuidado del que jamás había tenido en su vida beso a la joven, cuando sintió que le respondían la delicadeza del beso se volvió en la euforia de la aceptación, la aprisiono mas cerca de el y con un movimiento ni rápido ni lento la dejo boca arriba en la cama sin separarse ningún minuto un labio del otro. Hermione cerro los ojos intentando encontrar el error de todo eso, intentando saber si algo estaba mal, pero todo en ella le decía que eso era exactamente lo que debía pasar, abrazo del cuello al joven y se dejo llevar por el libido contenido de ese mes en que cada uno había deseado besar al otro. Fred se separo de ella lentamente, estaba sobre su cuerpo y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa sin disimular, apenas el joven vio la alegría en ella supo que todo eso estaba bien, le sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, con la esperanza sublimada de que ese abrazo no terminase nunca y ella jamás se separara de él.

CONTINUARA.-.-.-


	10. Confusión

Hermione se alejo de él lentamente, una sonrisa boba se dibujo en sus labios y no lograba borrarla, frente a ella el rostro triunfante del joven la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Estas segura que no sabes lo que sientes?- Pregunto Fred aun sonriendo, ella simplemente lo miro, se solto de su abrazo y se sento en la orilla de la cama. La muchacha trago aire e intento aclarar su mente, muchas ideas nadaban allí ahora, había sido fantastio, había sido mas que fantastico, ella había logrado sentirse mejor que nunca entre los brazos de ese hombre, pero ahora, ella volvia a dudar, no lo sabia, no sabia nada, no sabia si podia confiar en los sentimientos de Fred, no sabia si su corazon estaba seguro de lo que queria.

-Estoy muy confundida Fred, no se que siento, no se si creer en tus sentimientos

-Hermione, todo lo que te dije fue verdad

-No puedo pensar con claridad ahora- La chica se iba a parar e irse pero Fred la sostuvo de la muñeca

-Ya he esperado demasiado para que te des cuenta que hablo enserio Hermione, no esperare toda la vida para que me digas que sientes-Ella lo miro y trago aire, no podia responderle nada sensato ahora.

-Necesito un poco de tiempo, solo eso… yo…-Hermione guardo silencio y bajo la vista

-¿Tu?- El chico fruncio el ceño y resoplo, espero medio segundo a que ella respondiera pero Hermione mantuvo la boca cerrada- ¿Se trata de Ron?¿Aun sientes algo por él?- Ella intento bajar aun mas la vista pero era imposible.

-Si Fred, aun estoy enamorada de tu hermano- Fred sintio que algo lo golpeo en la cara, su mano automáticamente solto la muñeca de Hermione y sus brazos se dejaron caer junto a él

-Pero ustedes terminaron, si terminaron es porque ya no lo amabas

-No, simplemente no podia estar con alguien que no confia en mi… Ron aun necesita madurar un poco mas y yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas esperarlo toda la vida a que deje de ser un idiota?- Fred resoplo algo entre dientes que Hermione no logro entender-Si aun lo amas no me digas que estas confundida, es obvio que tienes todo bastante claro

-¿No eres capaz de darme un pequeño tiempo para que aclare todo?...Fred, tu me gustas pero- Fred ni siquiera la dejo terminar

-Pero no me amas, es obvio que jamas estare a la altura de Ron. Crei que eras una persona inteligente Hermione, deberias saber que esperar a un hombre por tanto tiempo resulta poco atractivo y patetico-La chica fruncio el ceño, su corazon latia a mil por hora y le costaba distinguir si su cuerpo queria comenzar a llorar o golpear a Fred lo mas fuerte que podia.

-Pues entonces soy poco atractiva y patetica ¿Crees que eso me importa viniendo de ti?- Finalmente su cuerpo había decidido que llorar era lo mas indicado, pero ella se negaba y contenia las lagrimas con todas sus fuerzas-Dices que te gusto pero no eres capaz de entender como me siento.

-Eres tu la que no entiende nada. Si alguien te dice que te gusta debes responderle, si lo quieres ve con él, si no dile que no te interesa. No deberias ser tan esquiva y confusa

-¿Esquiva y confusa? Te equivocas, solo intento entenderme bien antes de tomar una decisión, porque de hacerlo mal podria dañarte- Fred se levanto de la cama y se paro frente a Hermione

-Solo dimelo, dime si sientes o no algo por mi.

-Lo siento, pero…-Fred la detuvo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos, se permitio perderse en ellos, dejarse hipnotizar una vez mas.

-No digas pero. Dime que te gusto y es todo lo que necesito.

-Las cosas no son tan simples. Quiero aclarar mis sentimientos- Fred entonces la solto. Y dejo que ella se fuera, cuando cerro la puerta tras ella el se dejo caer en la cama, la cabeza aun le dolia por el hechizo y se sentia confuso y mareado, aunque bien el sabia que lo ultimo no se debia a ningun hechizo. Cerro los ojos y se masajeo las sienes

-Muchacha tonta- Susurro y sonrío al recordar lo cerca que la había tenido, entonces recordo también sus palabras, ella aun amaba a Ron. Fred comenzó a sentirse pesado, como si sus pies estuvieran echos de plomo. El corazon de esa mujer que él amaba no le pertenecia, y el no sabia como lograria que finalmente fuera suyo


	11. Decir Te amo

Capitulo 11; Decir "Te Amo"

Hermione cerro la puerta tras ella y corrió hacia la sala común, podía sentir como el palpitar de su corazón sonaba tan fuerte como sus apresurados pasos por alejarse de allí, de Fred.

Se detuvo en medio de la sala común y noto entonces como lucia su exprecion, como parecía alterada y revolucionada frente a la vista de todos los allí presentes, respiro ondo y se tumbo en un sillón mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

― Dios…¿Qué ha pasado?― Se pregunto para si mientras pensaba que hacia un mes que no se hablaba con Fred, desde cierto punto de vista ella había dado el tema por sanjado sin embargo era claro que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto. Un escalosfrios estremeció su cuerpo al momento en que recordó el beso, las chispas de electricidad que sintió en su pecho volvieron a aparecer como transmisoras de un recuerdo que ella no dejaría escapar, el de aquella tarde… Hermione nunca había sido alguien impulsiva, sin embargo aquel beso la había tomado por sorpresa y había reaccionado de una forma que ella no esperaba, presipitadamente, entregada a la urgencia que ella misma no sabia que sentía.

El recuerdo dulce del beso fue alejado por la visión del Fred tosco y malhumorado, aquel que se negaba a entender la confucion –perfectamente lógica- que ella estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo el esperaba que ella olvidara por completo a Ron quien fue su primer amor? ¿Ubiera preferido acaso que le mintiera?...Hermione sentía que Fred merecía la verdad, pero claramente el no sabia lidiear con cualquier verdad que no fuera la que el esperaba, y lamentablemente ella no podía cambiar su realidad aunque ubiese querido con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella aun amaba a Ron, no podía negarlo.

Pero ¿Fred?, los sentimientos por el chico eran mas que confusos, le gustaba, eso estaba claro, pero no lograba distinguir la frontera de sus propias emociones, el chico le causaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que Hermione no podía diferenciarlas. Lo odiaba por hacerla sentir asi, por ser esa clase de personas que nunca le agrado, por ser soberbio y desobediente, lo odiaba porque a pesar de sus miles de defectos ella no podía hacer otra cosa que encontrarlo perfecto a su manera. Pero ¿Amarlo?... La chica no se aventuraba a preguntarse eso, le aterraba en lo mas profundo de su ser, de alguna manera sentía que enamorarse de alguien como Fred era condenarse a un corazón roto.

Suspiro pesadamente, entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

― Luces agotada ― Lo vio, alto con los enormes ojos color miel, con su cabelloo anaranjado revuelto de forma poco uniforme, sin embargo algo en su sonrisa cordial le incomodaba. Se lo quedo mirando. ― Lo siento ― Dijo simplemente al tiempo que la veía a los ojos, Hermione se quedo en silencio, aquellas palabras no representaban ningún confort, no representaban nada para ella.

― No juegues conmigo ― Suspiro finalmente ― Se que no eres Fred, tambien se que ni siquiera sabes porque te disculpas― El chico rio

― Cuando se trata de nosotros nunca esta de mas una disculpa ― Dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sillón. Se produjo un silencio prolongado antes de que George volviera a hablar ―Es curioso que nos diferencies ―Hermione nunca antes había recapacitado sobre eso, sin embargo ahora que George lo notaba ya hacia bastante tiempo que ella lograba saber a la perfecion cual de los dos chicos era cual.

― Supongo que si es curioso…

― Lo es, creeme ― George suspiro― Hermione

― ¿Si? ― George miro hacia el cielo suspirando nuevamente, entonces se volteo a verla

― No deseo hacerte sentir acorralada, ni que me meto donde no me llamen pero, si sientes que las cosas entre tu y Fred no van a funcionar solo dicecelo …porfavor

― No se de que hablas― George simplemente le dedico una sonrisa cordial

― No suelo ser protector Hermione, creeme, vivo con el ideal de que cada uno nació con las herramientas para cuidarse solo pero…

― ¿Pero?

― Fred nunca a sentido lo que siente por ti, y no sabe como reaccionar… quizás a veces sea tosco o brusco, o diga las cosas sin que las esperes pero… esto es terreno nuevo para él, y no se lo estas haciendo fácil.

― ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?― George solo rio como creyendo que la respuesta era mas que evidente

― Porque es mi hermano, y porque me paso lo mismo cuando conocí a Katie Bell… aunque si soy sinsero ella me ayudo bastante mas de lo que tu le estas ayudando a Fred.

― Creeme que el no esta haciendo esto fácil para mi tampoco― El chico se encogió de hombros

― Eso es porque ustedes insisten en mirar esto como si pelearan el uno contra el otro, siendo que los dos desean lo mismo… si se dieran cuenta de eso rápido entonces las cosas se le harian mas faciles― Suspiro. Hermione se quedo pensando en esas palabras, la verdad se sentía asi, como una pelea, era ese el motivo por el que solia ser agotador y hacerla sentir cansada, sin embargo nunca había sentido que había ganada y al mismo tiempo nunca había sentido que había perdido, ella y Fred se decían cada cosa que pensaban hasta quedar los dos molestos y resignados, ninguno victorioso pero al mismo tiempo ninguno perdedor… ese tipo de relaciones no sonaba del todo sano sin embargo Hermione no lograba encontrar el defecto en ella. ―Bueno… eso era todo lo que tenia para decirte, lamento haber usado de tu tiempo― Sonrio cordial el chico antes de subir las escaleras, a veces a Hermione le sorprendia lo diferentes que resultaban aquellos gemelos si lograbas verlos a cada uno por separado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego la noche rápidamente, y el gran comedor se colmo de platillos exquisitos servidos para que los estudiantes pudieran disfrutar de una buena y abundante cena. Aquella noche los estudiantes de Gryffindor que pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch se sentaron juntos debido a que próximamente habría un partido y los chicos necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas que no habían podido terminar de hablar en las horas de entrenamiento.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron a unos cuantos puestos de Harry esperando que cuando terminara se uniera a ellos para comer, sin embargo por el ambiente y como parecían acalorarse en una conversación supusieron que tomaria rato y continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad. Cuando ya llevaban veinte minutos Hermione noto que una chica de cuarto año con el cabello rubio y corto en una melena hasta los hombros se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a los jugadores del equipo. La muchacha parecía estar temblando aunque pudieron haber simplemente impreciones de ella, sin embargo había algo que le daba sierto sentimiento de desconfianza.

― ¿Aquella chica quiere entrar al equipo de Quidditch?―Pregunto a Ron, el chico miro sin dejar de comer y luego negó con la cabeza, termino de tragar y finalmente respondió.

― No…― Y se detuvo como si no quisiera hablar del tema. Entonces Hermione vio como la chica le tocaba el hombro a Fred y le señalaba el exterior del comedor, un nudo se produjo en su garganta. Ron se limito a mirar a otro lado.

― ¿Quién es ella?― El chico miro hacia el piso

― No te lo dije porque el tema es aun un poco incomodo para mi …. ―Hermione siguió mirándolo esperando una respuesta ― Es Daina, hace poco se acerco y me comenzó a hacer preguntas de Fred y George… le dije que George salía con Katie Bell… entonces― La chica comenzó a poner las piezas en su lugar ―Realmente quería decirte pero… aun es algo incomodo y…

―Entiendo… esta bien―Dijo aun mirando a la puerta por la cual habían desaparecido Fred y Daina― Ella dijo… ¿Acaso le importaba si se trataba de Fred o George?― Ron se encogió de hombros

― Dijo que los encontraba interesantes, cosas asi…

―En plural… ―Dijo mas que nada para ella

― Bueno, mucha gente aquí no es capaz de diferenciarlos, muchas veces yo me confundo… no es tan raro si lo piensas con detenimiento ― La chica no lograba dejar de mirar la puerta de salida, poco a poco sentía como su sangre comenzaba a calentarse, sin darse cuenta comenzó a golpetear la mesa con los dedos.― ¿Estas bien?

―¿Cómo eres capaz de decir que te gusta alguien cuando no puedes distinguirlo de otra persona?...Como si fuesen iguales― Hermione había llegado a un estado tal de abstracción de la realidad que ya no notaba la presencia de Ron, ni la de nada ni nadie mas que no fuera aquella puerta ― Fred es un estúpido, se rie aun mas fuerte cuando no entiende una broma que cuando realmente le causa gracia, y arruga su nariz cuando algo le molesta… y es terco, jamás demuestra alguna sonrisa conrdial…¿Acaso le gusta eso? ¿Esta loca?― Decia hablando para si ― Claro se ve muy graciosos desde lejos pero no tiene la decencia de dedicarte una sonrisa cuando quiere decirte las cosas seriamente, es egoísta, es un idiota…es― El tacto de una mano en su hombro la saco de su ensimismamiento, se volteo y vio a Ronque le sonreía.

― Dicecelo a ella.―Hermione se lo quedo mirando-

― La mitad de lo que dijiste, yo no lo sabia… no se si alguien lo sepa. No estoy comodo con esto, no se si lo este del todo algún dia pero, como amigo tengo que decírtelo… ve.― Sus ojos no la miraban producto de la incomodidad.

―Lamento ser poco sensible… no me di cuenta que hablaba en voz alta…

―Esta bien… solo… si por alguna razón no estas con el por causa mia…― Ron se detuvo intentando ordenar sus palabras― Tu lo amas.― Aquellas palabras sacudieron el corazón de la chica, como si un rayo la ubiese golpeado con fuerza, no tuvo palabras ni argumentos para rebatirlo. Su corazón reacciono al insentivo con un golpeteo exagerado y con un temblor en las manos― Ve― Le sonrio mirándola finalmente a los ojos. Hermione se puso de pie sin saber donde ir ni que iba a hacer, pero debía hacerlo, porque su cerebro y su corazón estaban del otro lado de esa puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

El chico se sento en uno de los escalones de la enorme escalera mientras miraba con poco interés como la muchacha jugueteaba con sus dedos.

― Yo….―Dijo nerviosamente la chica. Fred la miro unos segundos, el sabia de que iba todo eso, no era primera vez que le pasaba. Observo a la muchacha frente a él, era hermosa en cualquier escala de belleza, tenia los ojos color Calipso rodeados de unas enormes pestañas gruesas, sin embargo Fred no podía hacer otra cosa que encontrar aburrida toda su apariencia.

― Si quieres decirme que te gusto, no estoy interesado― Levanto la vista para ver como ella lo miraba con los ojos enormes como platos, sorprendida por la forma directa de hablar del chico― Lo siento.― Daina se lo quedo mirando como esperando que dijiera algo mas, pero Fred se limito a pararse del lugar donde se había sentado, coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica y le sonrio.

―Encontraras a algún chico que muera por ti―Ella lo miro, aun algo aturdida y asintió mas que nada por acto reflejo, bajo la vista avergonzada y se fue sin decir una palabra mas, entonces Fred volvió a sentarse en el escalon. Aquella escena le recordó remotamente a cuando termino con su ultima novia, últimamente solo podía pensar en aquel dia, no por el echo concreto de terminar con aquella chica si no por recordar cuando volvió a su habitación, Lee y George estaban ahí esperándolo, el simplemente se quejo pesadamente de cómo era incapaz de sentir, de cómo andaba en la búsqueda de algo mas "interesante"… aquel deseo fue seguramente el causante de todos sus problemas. Efectivamente había encontrado algo mas interesante, mas que todas esas chicas preocupadas por verse lindas, mas que aquellas que no se atrevían a elevar un poco su voz cuando sentían que no la escuchaban, había encontrado a alguien fuera de cualquier norma, Hermione era en efecto alguien interesante, aunque para Fred lo mas peculiar era darse cuenta que jamás lo había notado antes de aquel momento…

Aquel momento. Penso Fred, sabiendo que el no podía otorgar un tiempo preciso al momento en que se dio cuenta que pensaba en ella constantemente, que la veía cuando cerraba sus ojos, que había memorizado el sonido de su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos. No, no había sido un momento exacto, había sido como el desperat de un sueño, sin tiempo, era ahora como si siempre lo ubiera sentido, como si desde la primera vez que la vio su amor ubiera estado esperando nacer, a que el abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que solo debía mirar un poco mas alla.

El la amaba. Y odiaba que ella dudara de esas palabras, odiaba con todo su corazón que pudiera aceptar tan libremente el amor que sentía hacia Ron y no poder encontrar alguna palabra para definir lo que sentía por él. Porque en el fondo Fred estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía, y era frustrante notar que solo ella no veía lo que era mas claro que el agua.

Solo quería escucharla decirlo una vez, solo una y seria suficiente. Porque si lo decía él jamás lo olvidaría. Cerro sus ojos y imagino la voz dulce de la chica.

―Te amo― Dijo en un susurro la tonada suave de Hermione, Fred se sobrecogió al sentir lo real que sonaba en sus pensamientos― Jamas tuve dudas…solo tenia miedo de aceptarlo pero… te amo― El chico se volteo incrédulo al darse cuenta que no era su mente la que hablaba, si no aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño parada justo tras él.

― Repitelo― Su voz sono seria mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione, ella solo le sonrio con dulcura.

― Te amo― Volvio a decir. Fred sintió entonces como el pecho se le inflaba, ningún sentimiento experimentado antes se comparaba con aquel, acorto la distancia que tenia con Hermione y la alzo en un abrazo, entonces la puso frente a él y le sonrio.

― Te has tardado en darte cuenta― Ella solo se lo quedo mirando

― No quieria aceptarlo, somos tan…

―Diferentes ―Rio el joven al tiempo que aprisionaba la cintura de la chica acercándola a él― Dicen que los opuestos se atraen― Hermione dejo escapar una risita incrédula, se acerco un poco mas a Fred y lo beso. Apenas sintió el roce de sus labios contra los suyos supo que todo aquello era correcto, podía sentir como todo encajaba perfectamente en su lugar.

**CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-**

**N/A: Nada que decir, no hay disculpas que creo que valgan en este instante. Soy conciente y sinsera de que el estado de inactividad de este fic a sido imperdonable. Que he demorado un año –si no mas- en actualizar.**

**No les prometeré actualizar pronto porque se que mis promesas valen poco ahora con la poca credibilidad que me e construido. Aun asi agradesco de todo corazón que sigan leyendo esta historia. **

**El próximo capitulo es el ultimo. Y si bien puedo decirles que intentare traérselos cuanto antes lo único concreto que puedo decirles es que sin importar el tiempo que demore terminare este fic.**

**Lamento los inconvenientes, me disculpo con ustedes de todo corazón. Gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews y por leer.**


End file.
